l'enfer
by lillysatine
Summary: cette fic se passe dans un univers alterné. Le capitaine de police John Sheppard enquête sur une série de meurtres.Slash JohnRodney


Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash entre John/Rodney

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : cette fic se passe dans un univers alterné. Le capitaine de police John Sheppard enquête sur une série de meurtres.

Notes :

-J'ai écrit cette fic après avoir vu le quatrième épisode de la série Messiah (très bonne série que je recommande au passage). Il y a donc quelques petites similitudes en ce qui concerne la manière de tuer et j'ai aussi repris une phrase mais sinon, le reste est tiré de ma propre imagination.

-Je déteste le personnage du docteur Katie Brown. Elle est donc très maltraitée dans ma fic. Pardon aux fans.

-Je suis une nullité en ce qui concerne l'écriture de fic policière alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les nombreuses fautes de procédure qu'il y aura sans doute !

-Je tiens à signaler un léger spoiler concernant la famille de Rodney telle que décrite dans cette fic. En effet, je me suis basée sur un épisode de la saison 3 qui n'est pas encore passée en France.

_**L'ENFER**_

L'homme entra dans l'Eglise déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit et commença à avancer tant bien que mal parmi le chantier installé par les ouvriers qui rénovaient l'intérieur. Il était presque arrivé à l'autel lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'on lui asséna un violent coup sur la tête et il perdit connaissance.

La personne qui venait de le frapper regarda le corps inconscient à ses pieds et eut un sourire moqueur. Cela n'avait vraiment pas été difficile d'attirer cet imbécile dans son piège. Il se pencha et prit les deux pieds de la victime avant de traîner celle-ci en bas d'un échafaudage. Puis, montant tout en haut de ce dernier, il commença à dégager quelle chose du sac qu'il avait amené là-haut plus tôt dans la soirée. Une fois la chose dégagée, il la prit dans ses mains avec difficultés et s'approcha de la balustrade. Il se plaça alors juste en dessus de l'homme évanoui et laissa tomber l'énorme pierre qui s'abattit sur la poitrine du malheureux qui n'émit qu'un petit râle pour toute réponse.

L'assassin redescendit, eut un sourire pleinement satisfait en contemplant son œuvre et quitta l'Eglise silencieusement.

Le capitaine de police John Sheppard de la petite ville d'Atlantis poussa un soupir en entrant dans l'Eglise en travaux qui devait être si calme en temps normal mais qui aujourd'hui, grouillait de personnes en uniforme.

_Encore un meurtre violent_, pensa t'il en s'approchant doucement du corps étendu.

Depuis quelques mois, la ville était secouée par une série de meurtres tout aussi violents qu'inexplicables et John, malgré tous ses efforts et ceux de son équipe, n'avait pas été capable jusqu'à présent de découvrir le ou les meurtriers et le ou les mobiles. Et le fait que le ou les assassins soient très prudent et ne laissent aucun indice derrière eux n'aidait pas à la résolution des enquêtes. Mais il n'allait pas baisser les bras et il se promit que d'ici quelques temps, Atlantis sera débarrassé de sa vermine.

-Alors, demanda t'il au détective Teyla Emmagan qui était agenouillée près du corps, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

La jeune femme se releva et épousseta son tailleur qui faisait ressortir se peau bronzée avant de répondre calmement à son patron.

-Nous sommes ici dans l'Eglise Sainte Catherine qui reste ouverte en permanence, même malgré les travaux actuels. Aussi, lorsque le prêtre, le père Merrill, est arrivé ce matin et a vu la forme allongée par terre, il a naturellement cru à un sans-abri qui s'était réfugié là. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'est approché qu'il a vu la pierre écrasant le torse du malheureux et qu'il a aussitôt prévenu la police.

John hocha la tête.

-Le père Merrill est actuellement sous le choc, continua Teyla. Il est donc avec un médecin à l'extérieur. Lorne attend qu'il aille mieux pour l'interroger. Sinon, j'ai demandé à Ronon d'aller interroger le voisinage. Et enfin, le docteur Beckett attend de savoir s'il peut emmener le corps à la morgue pour pratiquer une autopsie, même si la cause du décès semble plus qu'évidente.

John regarda brièvement le corps avec l'énorme pierre lui écrasant le torse et ne put qu'acquiescer avant de reporter son attention vers le détective Emmagan.

-Très bien Teyla. Dîtes à Carson qu'il peut emmener le corps et que nous le rejoindrons dès que possible.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

John resta un moment dans l'Eglise, jura silencieusement à l'homme étendu à ses pieds qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver son assassin et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie, laissant les membres de la police scientifique faire leur travail. Même s'il savait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. Comme d'habitude.

Une fois dehors, il rejoignit son second qui était près d'une ambulance où se trouvait un vieil homme assis. Ce dernier était visiblement sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu car il était très pâle et son regard était lointain.

-Capitaine, le salua Lorne, lorsque John arriva à sa hauteur.

Ce dernier répondit d'un signe de tête et désignant le vieil homme, il lui demanda quand est-ce qu'on pourrait le questionner.

Lorne soupira.

-Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a trouvé le corps. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que nous pourrons l'interroger plus en détails.

Ces mots semblèrent avoir pour effet de faire sortir le prêtre de sa stupeur et il se tourna vers John. Celui-ci frissonna en voyant le regard éteint et presque désespéré.

-Je sais que tout se qui se passe sur cette terre est la volonté de notre Seigneur mais dès fois, j'ai du mal à comprendre et à accepter…

La voix était triste.

-Je suis désolé mon père, commença John, de vous déranger dans un moment comme celui-là mais…

Le vieil homme l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous ne faîtes que votre travail. Et si par mes mots, je peux vous aider à attraper celui qui a fait ça alors posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez. J'y répondrai en toute franchise, dans la mesure de mes moyens évidemment.

Lorne sortit alors un calepin tandis que John commençait à poser ses questions.

-Vous ne fermez jamais votre Eglise n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, j'estime que la maison de Dieu doit être ouverte à tous.

-Même pendant les travaux actuels ? C'est plutôt dangereux.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas enlever à une âme en détresse la possibilité de trouver du réconfort. Je demande juste aux ouvriers de faire attention dans la journée et la nuit de mettre hors de portée des gens tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux.

-Quand êtes-vous parti hier ?

-Vers vingt-et-une heures. J'ai célébré la messe, je me suis changé et je suis parti juste après. Je ne suis revenu ce matin que vers huit heures et c'est là que j'ai trouvé le corps et appelé la police.

-Vous connaissiez la victime ?

Le prêtre baissa la tête.

-Oui…Il s'agissait de Vincent Rice. C'était un ancien prêtre qui, à la suite d'une affaire de pédophilie, a perdu sa soutane. Je ne le croyais pas coupable alors nous n'avons pas perdu contacts et il venait régulièrement me rendre visite dans mon Eglise.

-Et savez-vous ce qu'il faisait là ce soir? Vous deviez le voir ?

-Non, nous n'avions pas prévu de nous rencontrer. Peut-être était-il dans les parages et a-t-il voulu me voir. Je reste quelques fois tard le soir alors il pensait sans doute me trouver encore dans l'Eglise.

John s'apercevant que le père Merrill commençait à fatiguer, interrompit l'entretien.

-Très bien, je n'ai plus de questions. Mais si j'en ai d'autres qui me viennent à l'esprit, je vous recontacterai. Au revoir mon père.

Il salua le prêtre et s'éloigna, suivi par Lorne.

-Un prêtre défroqué, c'est intéressant. Il faut en savoir plus sur cette affaire de pédophilie.

-Je m'en charge immédiatement, répondit Lorne avant de s'éloigner vers sa voiture.

John soupira. Il n'aimait pas cette affaire qui venait se rajouter à tous les meurtres précédents. Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se dirigea à son tour vers sa voiture. Peut-être que l'autopsie de Vincent Rice pourrait lui être utile. Il l'espérait.

A la morgue, John fut rejoint par Teyla et Ronon Dex, le dernier détective composant son équipe. Celui-ci lui annonça que l'enquête de voisinage n'avait rien donné. Personne n'avait rien vu. John ne fut pas surpris. Sans un mot, il se dirigea alors vers la salle d'autopsie en compagnie de ses deux collègues.

Cette dernière était presque finie lorsque les trois policiers arrivèrent.

Les voyant, le docteur Beckett s'arrêta et demanda à son assistante, le docteur Keller, de terminer.

-Alors doc ? Demanda John.

-La mort a été provoquée par un écrasement de la poitrine, comme c'était à prévoir. Je n'ai rien relevé d'autre qui pourrait être utile à votre enquête.

John s'apprêtait à remercier le médecin légiste lorsque le docteur Keller poussa une exclamation.

Aussitôt, John, Carson, Teyla et Ronon se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Que se passe t'il ? Demanda le docteur Beckett d'une voix inquiète faisant ressortir son accent écossais.

Pour toute réponse, le docteur Keller leur montra un papier qu'elle tenait au bout d'une pince à épiler.

-Je viens de trouver ça à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

Elle commença alors à déplier délicatement le papier, sous le regard attentif des autres personnes présentes. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit…

Les autres s'approchèrent alors pour voir ce qui était inscrit sur le papier.

-Per me si va me la citta dolente, lut Teyla. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire…

Ronon fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Quant à Carson, il paraissait perplexe.

John était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots quelque part mais impossible de se rappeler où.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux quand la traduction de ces mots lui revint en mémoire.

-Je suis le chemin vers la cité de Dieu. Voilà ce que ça veut dire ! Mais alors…

-Capitaine Sheppard, le pressa alors Teyla, comment savez-vous ce que cela veut dire ?

-C'est un extrait de LA DIVINE COMEDIE de Dante. Et plus particulièrement de la première partie, à savoir L'ENFER.

Il se tourna vers Teyla.

-Ressortez-moi les dossiers de tous les meurtres violents non élucidés de ces derniers mois. Je crois que j'ai compris le mode opératoire du tueur. Quant à vous Ronon, trouvez-moi le plus grand spécialiste de Dante, nous allons avoir besoin de son aide.

Teyla et Ronon le regardèrent d'un air interloqué.

-Faîtes ce que je vous dis, les pressa John. Vous comprendrez alors.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux détectives quittèrent alors la morgue pour faire ce qu'on leur avait demandé.

John se tourna alors vers les docteurs Beckett et Keller.

-Je sens enfin qu'on progresse. Merci d'avoir trouvé ce papier.

Et il quitta la morgue sous le regard étonné des deux médecins qui se demandaient vraiment ce qui se passait et quel était le rapport entre les meurtres et Dante.

John contempla la pièce d'un air satisfait. Parfait, toutes les précédentes affaires non élucidées étaient exposées sur de grands tableaux. Comme ça, le lien entre les différents meurtres allait être plus facile à comprendre. Il ne manquait plus maintenant que le spécialiste que Ronan était parti chercher. Il s'apprêtait à appeler son subordonné pour savoir s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Curieux de cette agitation, il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l'entrée où il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle. Poussé par Ronon, un homme gesticulait violemment en criant :

-Lâchez-moi, espèce de brute, vous me faîtes mal, j'ai la peau sensible…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La voix ferme de John interrompit la diatribe de l'homme qui se retourna vers le capitaine et ce dernier put alors apercevoir plus clairement son interlocuteur.

De corpulence moyenne, un peu bedonnant, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq, quarante ans, même si une légère calvitie commençait à se dégager entre les cheveux brun clair. Mais ce qui frappa le plus John, ce fut les yeux de l'homme. D'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel en plein été, ils reflétaient actuellement une grande colère. Inconsciemment, devant l'intensité de ce regard, le cœur de John s'accéléra.

-Ce qui se passe, répondit l'homme d'une voix devenant plus aiguë au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, est que ce néanderthalien m'a carrément enlevé pour m'emmener ici et…

A nouveau, il fut interrompu mais cette fois-ci par Ronon.

-Je vous présente le docteur Rodney McKay, le spécialiste de Dante que vous vouliez. Il ne voulait pas me suivre alors j'ai dû légèrement le forcer.

-Légèrement, répéta Rodney d'une voix incrédule, vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous m'avez carrément agrippé le bras et j'ai été obligé de vous suivre si je ne voulais pas avoir le bras disloqué. C'est cela qu'on vous apprend dans la police, à blesser les pauvres civils ? Je me plaindrai, vous entendez ? Vous avez intérêt à me ramener, j'ai une expérience qui m'attend et je ne fais pas confiance à mes imbéciles d'assistants pour ne pas faire sauter l'université.

John, qui regardait le docteur vociférer, ne put retenir un rire amusé devant la scène.

Rodney l'entendit et se tourna vers lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix était impatiente et il fusillait le capitaine des yeux.

John sourit encore plus et tendit la main.

-Je suis le capitaine John Sheppard. Je suis à la tête de l'unité des crimes violents. Et si j'ai demandé à Ronon de venir vous chercher, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre expertise pour une enquête.

Rodney le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de serrer la main de John.

-Et pourquoi mon aide est-elle requise ? Je sais que je suis un génie dans de nombreux domaines mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux aider la police d'Atlantis. Et ce n'est pas Conan le barbare ici présent, continua t'il en désignant Ronan, qui a daigné m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Décidemment, John s'amusait de plus en plus alors que Ronan paraissait vaguement offensé.

-Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour une affaire de meurtres dans lesquels le ou les assassins pourraient s'être inspirés de Dante et de LA DIVINE COMEDIE. Et comme je crois que vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine…

Rodney se rengorgea.

-Evidemment que je suis le meilleur en ce qui concerne Dante. Même si je m'y connais moins qu'en astrophysique.

-Astrophysique, répéta John étonné.

-Oui, astrophysique, rétorqua Rodney d'une voix impatiente. Je vous ferai remarquer que je suis l'un des astrophysiciens les plus réputés de ce monde. Vous êtes venu me chercher et vous ne saviez pas ça. Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Ce sont vos cheveux à la mode sortie du lit qui vous mangent les neurones ?

-Hé, répondit John se passant la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus par la même occasion.

Rodney le regarda alors d'un air narquois.

John soupira et se tournant vers Ronon, il lui demanda où il avait trouvé le bon docteur.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de secouer légèrement ses dreadlocks.

-Je suis allé à l'université Pégase et là, j'ai demandé qu'on m'indique le professeur de littérature s'y connaissant le plus en Dante. Mais une certaine Katie Brown, docteur en botanique si j'ai bien compris, m'a dit que je devais aller voir le docteur McKay, docteur en astrophysique qui, même si ce n'était pas sa spécialité première, serait le plus à même de nous aider. Et nous voilà.

-Ah, Katie est vraiment une gentille fille…

La voix de Rodney était devenue plus douce et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, il sourit.

John déglutit nerveusement.

Refusant de s'appesantir plus sur cet étrange sentiment car il y avait plus urgent, à savoir mettre fin aux meurtres, il reprit le fil de la conversation.

-Alors McKay, prêt à nous aider ou pas ? Sinon, nous pouvons faire appel à une autre personne…

John savait qu'il n'était pas fair-play en se basant sur l'orgueil du docteur mais cela marcha et Rodney, piqué au vif, répondit :

-Oui, je vais vous aider. De toute façon, jamais vous ne trouverez une personne plus compétente que moi en ce domaine.

-Et vos expériences ?

La voix de John était doucement ironique.

Rodney lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Elles attendront.

Satisfait d'avoir gagné, John eut alors un large sourire et fit signe à Rodney de le suivre, Ronon fermant la marche.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivaient dans la pièce où se dressaient les différents tableaux représentant les différents meurtres.

Une fois entrés, John ferma la porte et présenta le reste de l'équipe à Rodney.

-Docteur McKay, je vous présente les détectives Teyla Emmagan et Evan Lorne.

Rodney regarda d'un air sceptique la jeune femme à la peau chocolat ainsi que ce Lorne qui, avec sa coupe et la posture de sa rigidité, ressemblait plus à un militaire qu'autre chose, et soupira.

-Bonjour, grommela t'il. Je suis le docteur McKay.

Lorne lui répondit d'un signe de tête tandis que Teyla lui adressait un sourire rempli de sérénité.

-Le docteur McKay a gentiment accepté de nous aider dans cette enquête, continua John en accentuant bien sur le gentiment et ignora le regard assassin que lui lança alors ce dernier.

_Je vais le tuer. Même s'il est superbe. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte... N'importe quoi._

Rodney se secoua la tête pour faire disparaître cette étrange pensée et se concentra sur ce que disait John.

-Je sais que vous vous demandez quel est le rapport entre Dante et les meurtres, Rodney remarqua alors pour la première fois les tableaux et détourna vivement la tête devant les photos des cadavres, mais une fois que le docteur McKay nous aura parlé plus en détails de Dante et de son œuvre, tout deviendra plus clair. Docteur, allez-y, nous vous écoutons.

John alla s'asseoir à côté de Teyla et Rodney s'avança alors pour faire face aux quatre policiers.

Il inspira profondément et commença :

-Dante Alighieri est un poète florentin du treizième siècle et sa plus célèbre œuvre est LA DIVINE COMEDIE. Ce poème, reconnu aujourd'hui comme l'un des plus grands chefs d'œuvre de la littérature universelle, décrit la descente de Dante aux Enfers, puis le passage par le Purgatoire et enfin son accession au Paradis, pour terminer par son union à Dieu. L'œuvre commence lorsque Dante, égaré en forêt alors qu'il cherchait une branche d'arbre pour la fête des Rameaux, prend peur en voyant qu'il est encerclé par un lion, une louve et un lynx. C'est alors qu'une ombre arrive et le sauve. C'est Virgile. Ce dernier, mandé par Béatrice, la femme dont Dante est amoureux, va alors le mener par l'Enfer, seule sortie de cette forêt. Dante et Virgile vont ainsi descendre à travers une antichambre et neuf cercles concentriques dans chacun desquels sont logés, par ordre de vice, les occupants de l'Enfer.

Rodney s'arrêta un instant, regarda son auditoire qui buvait ses paroles, se flatta lui-même intérieurement et continua.

-Tout d'abord l'antichambre de l'Enfer. On l'appelle également le Vestibule. C'est là que résident les indécis, les indifférents, les neutres et les lâches. Leur peine est d'être harcelés par des guêpes et de fouler des vers.

John interrompit Rodney.

-Teyla, cela ne vous rappelle rien ?

La jeune femme se leva les yeux brillants et se dirigea vers un des tableaux avant de désigner une photo.

-Mary Perkins, vingt ans, étudiante, a été notre première victime. Elle a été retrouvée morte dans une voiture remplie de milliers de guêpes et d'abeilles. La pauvre avait les mains attachées aux volants et était donc dans l'impossibilité de sortir ou de se défendre. Le docteur Beckett, après autopsie, en a déduit qu'elle avait dû crier à l'aide et qu'à cause de cela, des guêpes étaient entrées dans sa bouche et avaient entraînées un blocage des voies respiratoires, provoquant ainsi le décès. A cela, il faut rajouter qu'on a trouvé à ses pieds des milliers de vers.

Rodney grimaça de dégoût tandis que John reprenait la parole.

-Mary Perkins était l'exemple même de l'indécision. Rappelez-vous, ses parents nous ont dit qu'elle hésitait sur le choix de ses études et que cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'elle changeait d'université et de cursus. Pareil pour le choix de ses petits amis, elle n'arrivait pas à se fixer.

-Mais alors, dit Lorne, toutes nos victimes seraient l'œuvre d'un seul et même coupable qui se baserait sur l'œuvre de Dante pour tuer ?

John se tourna vers Rodney.

-C'est ce que nous allons vérifier. Continuez docteur.

Rodney reprit alors ses explications sous le regard animé des policiers et lui-même ne put s'empêcher de ressentir au fond de lui un frisson d'excitation.

-Le premier cercle ou les Limbes correspond aux non baptisés, ceux ayant vécu avant l'avènement du Christ. Ce que reprend la théologie catholique. En effet, pour elle, dans les Limbes résident les âmes des justes morts avant la venue de Jésus-Christ et celles des enfants morts sans baptême.

Rodney s'arrêta et regarda John d'un air interrogateur.

Celui-ci sourit lorsqu'il sentit le regard du scientifique et de ses autres collègues vers lui.

-Vivien Clark, soixante-neuf ans, jardinière à la retraite. Depuis quelques années, elle était hospitalisée à la clinique Trinity pour dépression suite à la mort accidentelle de sa fille unique. Madame Clark est décédée d'une overdose de morphine, donc mort violente. Même si en fin de compte, elle est donc partie paisiblement. Suite à notre enquête, nous avons mis hors de cause son mari ainsi que les membres de personnel hospitalier. Aujourd'hui, selon Dante, nous pouvons dire que madame Clark qui vivait dans les Limbes depuis la mort de sa fille en a été libérée grâce à notre mystérieux assassin.

John termina et Rodney continua :

-Le deuxième cercle regroupe les luxurieux, les impudiques et ceux qui sont morts par amour. On trouve dans ce cercle des personnalités telles que Cléopâtre, Hélène de Troie ou encore Lancelot Du Lac. Leur peine est d'être emportés par la bourrasque contre les bords escarpés de l'abîme.

Cette fois, ce fut Lorne qui se leva et qui alla désigner une photo. Rodney ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête devant l'horreur de cette dernière.

-Je vous présente Diane Anderson, trente-quatre ans, professeur de droit. Elle était l'épouse de monsieur Theodore Anderson mais n'hésitait pas à le tromper allègrement avec tout ce qui bougeait et en particulier ses étudiants. C'était de notoriété commune et apparemment, seul monsieur Anderson l'ignorait. On l'a retrouvée en dessous d'un pont, se balançant au gré d'une corde et retenue à cette dernière par un crochet de boucher enfoncé dans sa taille.

Rodney essaya de ne pas vomir et reprit ses explications une fois que Lorne eut réintégré sa place.

-Le troisième cercle regroupe les gourmands. Leur peine est d'être étendus dans la boue sous la pluie et la grêle.

Ronon se leva et alla à son tour désigner une photo.

-Giancarlo Biano, restaurateur de son état, avait quarante-quatre ans lorsqu'il est mort. Il a été enlevé et on l'a retrouvé quatre jours plus tard dans une citerne d'eau. Le tueur l'a entreposé au fond et a ouvert les vannes. Il est mort noyé. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Lorsqu'il a pratiqué l'autopsie, le docteur Beckett a découvert de la boue dans son estomac, ce qui laisse à penser que le tueur l'a forcé à en avaler avant de le noyer.

Il reprit sa place sans un mot de plus.

-Très bien, poursuivit Rodney. Le quatrième cercle concerne les avares et les prodigues. Pour Dante, cela correspondait aux prêtres catholiques romains. Leur peine est de pousser de gros rochers en s'injuriant mutuellement.

-C'est notre dernier meurtre, dit John. Vincent Rice, prêtre défroqué de trente-neuf ans, qui a eu la cage thoracique écrasée par une énorme pierre.

Lorne fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a une chose qui m'échappe. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions pas fait le rapprochement entre toutes les victimes et avec le fait quelles avaient été tuées selon Dante. Alors pourquoi nous donner cet indice avec le mot dans la bouche de la dernière victime ?

-Certainement pour nous narguer, répondit John. L'assassin devait certainement penser que nous ne comprendrions pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il avait compté sans le talent du docteur McKay.

Ce dernier rougit de plaisir et John, sans s'en rendre compte, commença à le fixer d'un air rêveur.

-D'accord notre tueur se base sur Dante pour tuer. Mais comment choisit-ils ses victimes ?

La voix douce de Teyla interrompit la rêverie du capitaine et il revint sur terre assez brutalement. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui mais refusa de s'appesantir plus longtemps sur la question.

-Cela ma chère Teyla est à vous de le découvrir, lui répondit John. Maintenant que nous savons que tous les meurtres ont liés, je veux que vous étudiiez tous les profils afin de déterminer s'il y a un point commun entre les victimes. Peut-être que comme ça, nous pourrons éviter le prochain meurtre.

-A ce propos docteur McKay, demanda Lorne, à quoi correspond le cinquième cercle ?

-Le cinquième cercle correspond aux coléreux. Leur sort est de croupir immergés dans les eaux boueuses du Styx, répondit le scientifique.

John soupira.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour éviter le prochain meurtre ? Comment savoir qui est coléreux ou pas ? Et pour le tueur, peut-être que le moindre signe de colère est l'élément déclencheur pour tuer et dans ce cas-là, je ne peux pas mettre toute la ville sous protection…

-Capitaine Sheppard, intervient Rodney, il faut savoir que le cinquième cercle est aussi un fleuve, en l'occurrence pour Dante, le Styx. De plus, la peine des coléreux est de d'être immergés dans ce même Styx. Alors je pense que le tueur va vouloir tuer quelqu'un en le noyant dans le fleuve.

John s'illumina.

-Excellent Rodney ! Vous avez tout à fait raison.

Il se tourna vers ses subordonnés.

-Lorne, vous et Teyla, vous me cherchez le lien qui peut exister entre les différentes victimes. Avec un peu de chance, vous trouverez rapidement et cela pourra peut-être éviter le prochain meurtre. Mais comme cela n'est pas sûr, Ronon, vous organisez une surveillance du fleuve. Réquisitionnez le plus d'hommes possible et déployez-vous. S'il voit une grande activité policière, cela aura peut-être pour conséquente de le dissuader d'agir.

Teyla, Ronon et Lorne acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se mettre au travail.

-Et moi, commença à protester Rodney.

-Vous, je vous ramène à l'université.

-Mais…

-Rodney, vous nous avez été d'un grand secours et je vous en remercie sincèrement. Maintenant, c'est à la police d'agir.

Rodney eut alors une moue boudeuse sur le visage et John sourit, attendri malgré lui.

-Mais je vous promets que je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête.

Le visage de Rodney s'éclaira mais ce qu'il allait dire fut perdu lorsque son ventre gargouilla.

-Désolé, je suis hypoglycémique, marmonna le scientifique. Il va falloir que je mange.

-Et si je vous invitais à déjeuner ? Pour vous remercier de votre aide.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de la bouche de John.

Voyant l'air étonné de Rodney, il chercha à se rattraper.

-Mais je comprends que vous vouliez retourner à votre laboratoire…

-Non, j'accepte avec joie votre invitation. Pourquoi je me priverai d'un bon repas gratuit ?

Rodney avait l'air si content de manger que John ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

-Qui vous a dit que ce serait un bon repas ? Je pensais plutôt à un bon hamburger…

Rodney prit un air horrifié.

-Quoi ? Je sais que j'ai des goûts bizarres en matière de nourriture vu que j'adore les rations militaires et ce qu'on sert dans les avions mais là, j'ai vraiment faim. J'ai envie d'un bon steak bien saignant et…

-Ca va McKay, l'interrompit John en riant, j'ai compris. Allons discuter ce fameux steak bien saignant. Et après, je vous raccompagnerai à l'université.

-Ca marche. Merci capitaine.

Et c'est sur ces mots que les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

John et Rodney étaient à peine installés dans le restaurant près du commissariat où John avait pris l'habitude de déjeuner lorsqu'il avait le temps, que Teer, une des serveuses, arrivait à leur rencontre en faisant voler ses longs cheveux bruns derrière elle.

-Bonjour capitaine Sheppard, bonjour monsieur. Tenez, voici la carte.

Et sur un sourire plus que prononcé pour le capitaine, elle les laissa choisir.

Rodney ne regarda même pas la carte.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de perdre plus de temps. Je veux le fameux steak que vous m'avez promis, capitaine. Et il a intérêt à être bon.

-Vous verrez, ici, ils sont excellents, répondit John en levant la main pour faire signe à Teer de venir prendre leur commande.

Celle-ci arriva et les deux hommes commandèrent tous les deux un steak saignant, John prenant une salade pour accompagner (Rodney lui lança un regard dégoûté) tandis que le scientifique prenait des frites (John lui lança un regard horrifié et murmura tout un bas quelque chose sur les artères que Rodney fit semblant d'ignorer). Comme boisson, ils prirent de l'eau, les deux hommes devant encore travailler.

Teer venait de reprendre les cartes et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à John lorsque Rodney l'interrompit :

-J'espère que vous n'allez pas me servir mon steak avec une quelconque sauce et qui plus est, au citron. Parce que premièrement, je n'ai pas commandé de sauce et deuxièmement, je suis mortellement allergique au citron. S'il m'arrive d'en avaler, ne serait-ce qu'un zeste, je vous préviens que…

Et il se lança dans une longue complainte de ce qu'il ferait contre la serveuse et le restaurant s'il était obligé d'aller à l'hôpital à cause d'un choc anaphylactique. Il était en train de dire que le monde avait besoin de son intelligence et que son travail ne devait souffrir aucun retard lorsque John, voyant Teer complètement paniquée, décida d'intervenir.

-Cela suffit McKay. Le ton de John était ferme et Rodney se tut immédiatement. Je crois qu'elle a compris.

La jeune serveuse lança un regard reconnaissant au capitaine et sans demander son reste, quitta la table rapidement.

Rodney maugréa quelque chose sur sa santé et but un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il resta un moment songeur à contempler le verre vide avant de tourner son regard vers John.

-Capitaine, pourrais-je vous poser une question.

-Allez-y, je vous en prie.

-Comment avez-vous compris que l'on avait affaire à un assassin qui se basait sur Dante pour tuer ? Le détective Lorne a parlé d'un papier, je n'ai pas très bien compris…

-En fait, dans la gorge de notre dernière victime, le docteur Beckett, notre médecin légiste, a trouvé un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit Per me si va me la citta dolente.

Rodney hocha la tête.

-Je suis le chemin vers la cité de Dieu. Je comprends mieux maintenant comment le rapprochement a été fait avec Dante.

Il s'arrêta un instant lorsque Teer amena les plats.

Elle déposa si rapidement le plat devant Rodney que John se retint pour ne pas rire. Et après avoir déposé celui de John, elle partit sur un rapide bon appétit.

Le scientifique regarda son plat d'un air sceptique, prit une minuscule bouchée et son regard s'éclaira.

-C'est excellent…

Et il commença à manger de bon cœur.

John le regarda, étonné de voir quelqu'un manger aussi vite, haussa les épaules et commença lui aussi son repas.

Entre deux bouchées, Rodney continua la discussion.

-Et qui a compris la phrase en italien ?

-C'est moi.

Rodney le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Vous ? Vous parlez italien ? Vous connaissez Dante ?

John haussa les épaules.

-Je me souviens l'avoir étudié lorsque je préparais le test Mensa.

-Vous avez passé le test Mensa ?

La voix de Rodney était interloquée.

-Oui et je l'ai même réussi. Mais je n'ai pas voulu poursuivre alors je ne suis pas membre.

Rodney ne dit rien mais John put parfaitement lire dans les yeux de ce dernier qu'il était stupide pour ne pas avoir accepté d'être membre. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans le regard du scientifique, comme une sorte de respect pour l'intelligence de John et cela fit plaisir au policier.

-Mais si vous êtes si intelligent, continua Rodney, pourquoi être policier dans une petite ville comme Atlantis ? Il y a des villes plus grandes qui, j'en suis sûr, seraient ravies d'avoir quelqu'un tel que vous dans leurs rangs. Vous devriez être content que je vous dise ça car ce n'est pas tous les jours que je fais un compliment.

Ca, John en était certain.

-En fait, répondit-il d'une voix neutre en essayant de cacher l'amertume que cette affaire évoquait toujours en lui quand il en parlait, disons que lors d'une mission, j'ai désobéi à un ordre direct de mon supérieur en allant chercher deux collègues qui étaient tombés lors d'une fusillade. J'ai été promu capitaine pour cet acte de bravoure mais pour avoir désobéi, j'ai été envoyé à Atlantis. Mais, son ton devint plus léger, aujourd'hui je ne regrette rien. J'ai sous mes ordres une petite équipe c'est vrai mais qui est extraordinaire. Et puis les habitants d'Atlantis sont calmes. Enfin, grimaça t'il, en règle générale.

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes un homme intelligent et rempli d'honneur. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

John fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Hum, j'aime la vitesse, le football américain, les grandes roues et Johnny Cash.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas pour la vitesse ?

John prit un air offusqué.

-Pffff.

-Les grandes roues, hum, très peu pour moi, continua le scientifique comme si de rien n'était.

-Pourquoi, vous avez peur ?

Le ton de John était taquin et Rodney rougit légèrement en baissant les yeux.

-Mais c'est parce que vous n'étiez pas avec moi. En ma compagnie, je vous promets que vous ne risquerez jamais rien…

La voix de John avait pris un accent mélodramatique et Rodney, comprenant que John le taquinait, lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

Pour apaiser le scientifique, John décida de dévier la conversation vers la personne de ce dernier.

-Dîtes-moi Rodney, comment un scientifique se retrouve t'il à connaître aussi parfaitement Dante ?

Ce dernier soupira.

-J'ai toujours aimé la science. Mais ma mère ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Alors nous sommes arrivés à un compromis. J'ai passé un premier doctorat en littérature sur le sujet de Dante et de LA DIVINE COMEDIE et ma mère m'a alors laissé poursuivre mes études en science.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes exactement ?

Rodney se lança alors dans une explication sur les trous noirs et les voyages dans le temps qui perdit John en deux minutes. Mais voir Rodney si animé, si vivant dans ses explications était un véritable plaisir.

Quand il s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard, il était à bout de souffle et John lui tendit un verre d'eau que Rodney s'empressa de vider en trois gorgées.

-Je peux vous retourner la question docteur McKay, qu'est-ce qu'un génie comme vous fait à l'université Pégase alors que vous pourriez être plus utile ailleurs ?

Rodney se renfrogna.

-Il y a ce docteur Samantha Carter qui n'a pas accepté que je démolisse une de ses théories et qui a fait jouer de ses relations pour m'envoyer ici. Mais bon, ici au moins on reconnaît mon talent. Le docteur Weir, qui est le doyen de notre université, me fait entièrement confiance et me laisse faire les expériences que je veux. Et puis j'ai, mais ne le répétez pas ou ils prendraient la grosse tête, des assistants plutôt doués, surtout ce Tchèque, ce docteur Radunka ou un truc dans le genre.

La conversation fut à nouveau interrompue par Teer venant débarrasser leurs assiettes vides (Déjà ? John n'avait même pas pris conscience qu'il avait terminé tellement il était pris dans sa conversation avec Rodney) et qui leur demanda s'ils voulaient un dessert.

John n'avait plus faim mais Rodney choisit une mousse au chocolat que Teer lui apporta aussitôt.

Le voir manger fut une torture pour John qui assista à un Rodney faisant des petits bruits orgasmiques à chaque bouchée et bientôt, il ne tarda pas à remuer inconfortablement sur son siège. Le capitaine vit avec joie le scientifique terminer sa coupe et les cafés arriver.

Pendant qu'ils dégustaient le breuvage(Rodney ne se priva pas pour dire que le café était sa drogue et que ce n'était pas avec ce qu'il buvait là qu'il allait développer une addiction future nécessitant une cure de désintoxication), ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien et lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, les deux hommes s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs comme la science-fiction( leur amour allait du classique STAR TREK au nanar le plus complet comme LE RETOUR DES TOMATES TUEUSES en passant par FARSCAPE. Par contre, là où Rodney faillit avoir un infarctus fut quand John lui annonça son amour immodéré pour le film RETOUR VERS LE FUTUR. Il devint si rouge d'indignation qu'on puisse aimer un film qui respectait aussi peu les lois de la physique quantique que John n'osa pas lui parler du chien qu'il avait eu plus jeune et qu'il avait appelé McFly), les échecs (lorsque Rodney, affirmant qu'il était plus que bon, lui annonça qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le battre quand il le voulait, John cacha avec peine sa joie car cela voulait dire passer plus de temps avec le scientifique) ou encore les jeux de rôle.

Ils étaient à peine sortis du restaurant, sous le regard à la fois soulagé et déçu de Teer, que Rodney lança d'un ton méprisant :

-Cette serveuse vous a fait de l'œil tout le long du repas. Auriez-vous comme modèle le capitaine Kirk ?

La voix était mordante.

John, qui connaissait Teer depuis des années, était clairement étonné.

-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Si elle s'intéressait à moi, je l'aurais remarqué. Et puis de toutes façons, elle est loin d'être mon genre…

La conversation s'arrêta lorsque arrivés au parking, John ouvrit la porte d'une Ford Focus.

-Une Ford ? Demanda Rodney, incrédule.

-Oui, j'aime les Ford. On peut leur faire confiance et surtout, elles vont vite.

-Une Ford ? Répéta Rodney d'un ton cette fois devenu très sceptique.

John posa alors la main sur le capot de sa voiture et murmura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jumper, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

Rodney faillit s'étouffer.

-Vous avez donné un nom à votre voiture ? Mais…

Sachant que s'il n'interrompait pas Rodney maintenant, ils y seraient encore dans deux jours, John l'interrompit :

-Oui Rodney, j'ai donné un nom à ma voiture. Maintenant, montez si vous voulez que je vous ramène à votre cher laboratoire.

Sans un mot de plus, Rodney monta et John cacha un sourire satisfait.

A peine en voiture, John mit Johnny Cash et commença à chantonner sous le regard horrifié du scientifique.

-Vous savez j'espère que vous chantez faux ?

Le policier lui jeta un regard amusé.

-Et alors ? Je chante pour le plaisir, pas pour que ça soit juste.

Et il reprit de plus belle.

MERCY SEAT venait de se terminer lorsque John demanda à Rodney ce que lui écoutait.

-J'ai longtemps joué du piano quand j'étais plus jeune. J'aurais pu continuer si un stupide professeur ne m'avait pas dit de stupides choses. Enfin bref, je devine que c'est pour cela que j'aime surtout écouter du classique. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps évidemment à cause de mon travail mais le soir, quand je rentre chez moi et que je suis fatigué, écouter du classique est la seule chose qui puisse me détendre. Newton aussi adore ça d'ailleurs.

-Newton ? Demanda John, intrigué.

-C'est mon chat.

-Ah d'accord.

-Un adorable chat de gouttière que j'ai recueilli et qui me tient compagnie le soir.

-Vous vivez seul ?

Rodney lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Oui. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance comme vous d'attirer les femmes comme des mouches.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas impliquer que vous n'étiez pas attirant ou quoi que ce soit.

-Excuses acceptées, murmura le scientifique en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre.

John regarda le profil de Rodney et se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à demander si ce dernier vivait seul et pourquoi la réponse positive l'avait à ce point soulagé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ces questions qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'université. John se gara alors sur le parking et les deux hommes descendirent.

-Et bien merci capitaine, euh…Si vous avez encore besoin de mon aide, sachez que je suis à votre disposition et euh…

-Rodney, je vous tiendrai au courant et…

-Rodney !

John, qui allait demander à Rodney s'il était d'accord pour qu'il l'appelle et qu'ils se voient en dehors du travail, ne serait-ce que pour leur fameuse partie d'échecs, maudit la jeune femme rousse qui venait vers eux et qui venait de crier le nom du scientifique.

Ce dernier s'était raidi en entendant la voix aiguë.

-Katie.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, la dénommée Katie adressa un sourire étincelant à Rodney (John, peu charitable, pensa qu'on aurait pu remplacer ses yeux par des cœurs tellement ils brillaient d'adoration) et un peu crispé au policier.

Rodney fit les présentations.

-Capitaine, je vous présente Katie Brown, docteur en botanique. Katie, je vous présente le capitaine de police John Sheppard que j'aide actuellement pour une enquête.

Katie et John se saluèrent d'un vague signe de tête mais déjà, la jeune femme avait reporté son attention vers Rodney.

-Avec votre aide Rodney, je suis sûre que cette affaire sera résolue très vite.

-J'en suis sûr aussi.

John regarda les deux docteurs devant lui et fronça les sourcils. Depuis que Katie était arrivé, Rodney avait complètement changé de personnalité. Avec lui, il avait été arrogant, caustique, égocentrique et insultant tandis que là, il était passif, tendu et clairement inconfortable. Le policier se demanda alors si le scientifique n'était pas en train de contenir sa personnalité.

-Rodney, voulez-vous venir avec moi au laboratoire de botanique ? Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

John comprit immédiatement en voyant le visage de Rodney se crisper qu'il ne voulait pas y aller et désirait plutôt retourner immédiatement à son laboratoire.

-S'il vous plaît…

John n'en revenait pas, Katie faisait la moue.

-Très bien, céda Rodney.

Il eut à peine le temps de saluer John que Katie, après avoir poussé un petit cri que John trouva complètement stupide, avait pris le bras de Rodney et l'avait entraîné vers l'université.

La seule pensée du policier fut alors de se dire qu'il trouvait le docteur Katie Brown complètement gamine, immature et ennuyeuse.

En un mot, il la détestait.

Le pire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il remonta dans sa voiture et sans un regard en arrière, se dirigea vers le poste de police.

Il avait un tueur à attraper.

John fut très occupé pendant les jours qui suivirent. En effet, entre organiser les différentes équipes qui allaient circuler près du fleuve traversant la ville d'Atlantis (John passa d'ailleurs tellement de temps à essayer de convaincre le chef de la police Caldwell du bien fondé de ces patrouilles qu'il eut de nombreuses migraines, dévalisa les stocks d'aspirine de la pharmacie près de chez lui et fut presque sûr que ce fut à cause de ça que les prix augmentèrent peu de temps après) et essayer de trouver un lien commun entre les différentes victimes pour éviter si possible un autre meurtre qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler Rodney pour le tenir au courant des progrès de l'enquête. Au fond de lui, il savait que théoriquement, il n'avait rien de nouveau à lui annoncer mais se raccrochait à cette excuse pour vouloir l'appeler et entendre sa voix. Plusieurs fois, il avait ouvert son téléphone et commencé à appeler le scientifique mais à chaque fois, il avait été interrompu et avait donc dû renoncer. A son grand regret. Le scientifique, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'un laps de temps très court, lui manquait. Mais ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer tout haut. Et c'est donc en soupirant intérieurement qu'il reposa encore une fois son téléphone et suivit Teyla qui venait le chercher pour étudier encore et encore les dossiers des victimes pour trouver ce lien qui leur échappait toujours.

L'homme regarda d'un air méprisant la patrouille longer le bord de l'eau et sortit sans faire de bruits de sa cachette.

Depuis que ces patrouilles avaient commencé, il les avaient attentivement observées et avait vite remarqué qu'elles passaient à heure fixe. Connaissant alors l'emploi du temps des policiers, son plan avait été rapidement établi et ce soir là, il avait décidé de le mettre à exécution.

Sans un bruit, il prit le sac posé à côté de lui qui contenait le corps assommé de sa dernière victime et veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention des quelques sans domicile fixe dormant un peu plus loin, il s'approcha de l'eau tranquille et jeta le sac. Ce dernier flotta un instant avant de couler lentement. L'homme eut un petit sourire et repartit aussi tranquillement qu'il était venu.

Le silence régnait dans la petite salle qui servait de salle de réunion aux membres de l'unité des crimes violents. Avec devant eux tous les dossiers relatifs aux meurtres du tueur de Dante, comme l'avait surnommé Lorne, John et son équipe épluchaient la vie des différentes victimes. Et ce n'était pas chose facile car chacune avait un parcours différent et essayer de regrouper des informations communes se révélait être difficile.

John se demandait pour la deux centième fois depuis le début de la journée quel pouvait être ce satané lien vu que jusqu'à présent leurs investigations n'avaient rien données, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché dans l'enfance, les amis, les relations,les lieus d'habitation, quand le téléphone sonna.

Le capitaine Sheppard eut un mauvais pressentiment et regarda son second aller décrocher.

-Détective Lorne, unité des crimes violents.

-…

-Très bien, merci.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers John.

-C'était le sergent Stackhouse, un des hommes chargés des rondes près du fleuve. Lui et son équipier ont remarqué un sac suspect qui flottait sur l'eau alors qu'il n'y avait rien lors de leur précédente patrouille. Intrigués, ils ont ramené le sac, l'ont ouvert et ont découvert un corps. Ce dernier est actuellement rapatrié vers la morgue du docteur Beckett.

La mâchoire de John se durcit mais il ne dit rien. Il se leva et toujours sans un mot, se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs où le médecin légiste avait son domaine, suivi par les autres membres de son équipe.

Ils arrivèrent juste pour voir le corps être déposé sur la table d'autopsie.

Le docteur Beckett s'approcha et commença son examen du corps.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour John mais ce qui en réalité dura à peine quelques instants, Carson énonça que l'homme était mort par noyade et qu'il avait dû être enfermé vivant dans le sac lorsque celui-ci avait été jeté à l'eau au vu des différentes marques qui se trouvaient au bout des doigts de la malheureuse victime qui avait dû se débattre pour essayer de sortir du sac qui coulait.

John, priant pour que ce meurtre n'ait aucun lien avec leur affaire, demanda alors au docteur si on avait retrouvé une pièce d'identité pouvant attester de l'identité de la victime.

Carson secoua la tête.

-Je regrette mais non. Les sergents Stackhouse et Markham ont déjà fouillé le corps mais il n'avait rien sur lui permettant de l'identifier. Attendez, je vais vous relever ses empreintes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et bientôt, Teyla avait les empreintes en main. Laissant alors le docteur Beckett poursuivre de manière plus approfondie son autopsie, elle retourna à son bureau afin de voir si l'homme était fiché.

John, Ronon et Lorne retournèrent juste pour entendre le bip de la machine signalant qu'il y avait une correspondance.

Teyla se tourna alors vers ses collègues, le visage grave.

-Notre victime s'appelle Patrick Reynolds. Il était divorcé, deux enfants et venait d'être récemment licencié de son emploi d'homme à tout faire dans une école maternelle.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et John sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Il était fiché chez nous pour diverses voies de fait dans des bars et autres lieux publics. Il avait aussi une interdiction de s'approcher de sa femme et de ses enfants, celle-ci étant conséquente à plusieurs plaintes déposées par son ex-femme se plaignant du caractère violent de son mari.

Sous le choc, John s'assit tandis que Ronon et Lorne échangeaient un regard plein de signification, ayant eux aussi compris.

-La colère…Patrick Reynolds était coléreux...Et merde, cria alors le capitaine en envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Teyla se leva et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de John.

-Ne perdez pas espoir John. Nous finirions bien par mettre la main sur le tueur.

Mais John ne lui répondit pas et sans un mot ou un regard pour les membres de son équipe, il quitta la pièce, le visage fermé.

Teyla soupira.

-Il se sent responsable.

-Il a toujours été comme ça, renchérit Lorne. Et on ne pourra jamais le changer.

-On devrait peut-être le suivre ? Il a l'air d'être plus bouleversé que d'habitude…

Teyla était inquiète.

-Inutile, intervint Ronon pour la première fois. Dans ces moments là, nous savons tous qu'il veut être seul et que notre présence le gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Il reviendra quand il se sentira mieux. En attendant, poursuivons nos recherches. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Teyla acquiesça.

-Oui, je suis d'accord.

Elle se pencha alors pour ramasser les objets tombés du bureau de John, espéra que son chef retrouverait vite son esprit combatif et rejoignit ses collègues. Les meurtres n'avaient que trop duré, il fallait y mettre fin le plus vite possible. Et c'est sur ces pensées, que Teyla, Lorne et Ronon reprirent leur étude minutieuse des dossiers des victimes. Mais seulement maintenant, il y en avait un de plus.

John voulait oublier son échec. Voilà pourquoi à peine sorti du poste de police, il avait pris sa voiture et s'était dirigé vers l'Athos, un des bars qu'il fréquentait.

Halling, le barman, l'accueillit en souriant mais voyant le capitaine s'installer au bar et baisser la tête, il se réfréna de tout commentaire. Au lieu de ça, il lui servit un grand verre de whisky que John avala d'une traite avant d'en redemander un autre. Le barman hésita, sachant pertinemment que John ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool, puis le resservit. Après tout, le capitaine était majeur et vacciné, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours appeler quelqu'un pour le ramener chez lui.

Rodney travaillait dans son laboratoire, appréciant qu'à cette heure avancée de la nuit l'université fût déserte et que donc personne ne viendrait le déranger, lorsque son portable sonna.

Il prit son téléphone, constata que c'était le capitaine Sheppard et répondit d'une voix irritée :

-Quoi ?

-Docteur McKay ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la voix du capitaine.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu ce portable ? Vous savez qu'il appartient à un officier de police ?

Soudain, le scientifique paniqua. Et si l'homme qui l'appelait avait tué John pour s'emparer de son portable ? Il commença à transpirer et se était en train de se demander pourquoi son cœur s'était serré à cette possibilité lorsque l'homme au bout du fil répondit.

-Je m'appelle Halling, je suis le barman du bar l'Athos. J'ai le capitaine Sheppard complètement saoul devant moi.

Rodney combattit un soupir de soulagement.

-Je vous appelle parce que vous êtes la personne qu'il a appelé le plus ces derniers temps.

Rodney leva un sourcil. Ah bon ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez venir le chercher afin de le ramener chez lui ? Je suis désolé de vous demander cela mais j'ai le bar à tenir et je ne peux m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai pensé d'abord à appeler ses collègues mais on m'a dit qu'ils étaient sur une affaire importante et ne pouvaient être dérangés. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir, docteur.

Rodney aurait voulu refuser, vraiment. Mais sa bouche accepta avant que son cerveau ait pu transmettre l'ordre de refuser. Il se maudit, écouta l'adresse du bar en se traitant de tous les noms, raccrocha, ferma son ordinateur en le regardant d'un air presque désespéré, prit ses clés de voiture et démarra en se promettant que le capitaine Sheppard allait entendre parler du pays.

Tout en conduisant, il mit la radio et tomba sur les nouvelles du soir.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite lorsque le mot de corps le fit sursauter. Il augmenta le volume du son et entendit la présentatrice expliquer que l'on venait de retrouver un corps dans le fleuve. Rien d'inhabituel en soi, après tout les gens se suicident comme ils veulent, si ce n'est le fait que le corps avait été retrouvé dans un sac.

L'intelligence de Rodney n'était pas quelle que chose dont il se vantait vainement et le scientifique comprit alors que le corps devait avoir un rapport avec les meurtres dont John s'occupait et que celui-ci devait avoir plutôt mal pris le fait que le tueur continue ses agissements.

Traitant le policier de stupide, John avait trop de compassion de d'honneur, cela ne le surprenait même pas, Rodney accéléra.

Il arriva cinquante minutes plus tard et descendit en pestant contre les embouteillages et les gens stupides qui prennent leur voiture. Puis, regardant autour de lui, il repéra le bar et s'y dirigea d'un pas vif.

Il entra, vit John affalé dans un coin en train de ronfler et secoua la tête.

-Capitaine, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

Il s'approcha et soupira.

Il était en train de regarder le visage endormi de John et était en train de se dire que ce dernier était encore plus séduisant quand il dormait car il faisait plus jeune quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brutalement et fit alors face à un homme barbu aux longs cheveux. Il eut instinctivement un léger mouvement de recul.

-Bonsoir, je suis Halling. Vous êtes le docteur McKay ?

Rodney hocha la tête.

-Parfait, vous allez pouvoir ramener le capitaine chez lui. Avec vous, je sens qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Enfin, entre de meilleures mains que toutes ces dames qui voulaient le ramener et le soigner à leurs manières. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Oh oui, Rodney voyait parfaitement. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, à cette simple pensée, son visage se durcit.

-Merci Halling, je vais m'occuper de lui.

-C'est normal docteur. Au fait, voulez-vous de l'aide ? Il ne parait pas comme ça mais il n'est pas léger.

Rodney accepta avec soulagement et bientôt, grâce aux efforts combinés des deux hommes, John était installé dans la vieille Fiat du scientifique.

Halling lui donna alors l'adresse et saluant Rodney, il retourna dans son bar.

Resté seul, avec pour toute compagnie un bel endormi cuvant son vin, Rodney secoua à nouveau la tête, se demanda pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à lui et remonta en voiture.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il arrivait devant l'immeuble où vivait John.

Il descendit et là, se demanda stupidement comment il allait porter John jusqu'à chez lui.

Il serra les dents et s'armant de courage, il commença à porter le policier, enfin traîner serait un mot plus juste car il n'était pas un athlète et John était un véritable poids mort. .

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement qui était quand même au quatrième étage (heureusement, petite joie, il avait pu prendre l'ascenseur car sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait, enfin à part hurler et maudire John d'habiter si haut), il transpirait énormément, son dos hurlait son déplaisir et il ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche qu'il se jura de prendre une fois John chez lui et au lit.

-Bon, les clés, où sont-elles…

Il pâlit brusquement en comprenant qu'il allait devoir chercher dans les poches du policier.

Il déglutit difficilement, adossa l'homme endormi contre le mur et prenant une grande respiration, il mit sa main dans la poche du pantalon (trop serré selon Rodney, on n'avait pas idée aussi de porter un pantalon aussi moulant), farfouilla un moment et faillit pleurer de joie en trouvant le trousseau de clés.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, prit le bras de John qu'il passa à nouveau autour de ses épaules et entra dans le petit appartement après avoir refermé la porte d'un coup de pied.

Rodney regarda rapidement autour de lui. Le salon se trouvait devant lui, à sa gauche il y avait une petite cuisine et à sa droite, deux portes étaient fermées.

Il ouvrit la première et ravala une insulte en constatant que c'était la salle de bains. Donc la chambre devait être l'autre pièce. Il l'ouvrit et effectivement, devant lui se trouvait un grand lit.

Rodney soupira de joie en constatant que son calvaire était bientôt fini et s'approchant doucement du lit, il y déposa son fardeau. Il se sentit instantanément mieux.

-Bon, je le déshabille et je m'en vais…

Le scientifique enleva alors les vêtements du policier, ne le laissant qu'en boxer et t-shirt. Quand il eut terminé, il était rouge d'avoir dû accomplir cette tâche et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il se redressa et quitta rapidement la pièce après avoir mis le capitaine sous la couette. Il ferma la porte et s'y adossa en fermant les yeux.

-Cela doit être à cause de la fatigue. Ou parce que j'ai faim. Oui, c'est ça. Bon, je mange un morceau, c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire et après, je rentre enfin chez moi.

Enlevant son manteau, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à farfouiller dans les placards du capitaine. Ceux-ci étaient presque tous vides et Rodney ne pût s'empêcher de pester contre ceux, et en particulier John, qui ne font jamais leurs courses. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa un petit cri de joie en trouvant des rations militaires et sans perdre un instant de plus, commença à les dévorer. Il était aux anges.

Rodney venait de finir et après avoir bu un verre d'eau, décida de repartir, non sans d'abord aller voir comment John allait.

Il entra dans la chambre et constata que John avait bougé dans son sommeil et que la couette était tombée. Il soupira mais s'approcha néanmoins pour la remettre en place.

-Vous me devrez plus qu'un restaurant capitaine…

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand soudain, deux bras se posèrent autour de son cou et l'attirèrent vers le lit. Rodney se sentit alors tomber et poussa une exclamation de surprise en constatant que c'était John (qui d'autre Rodney ? Tu es stupide, se réprimanda immédiatement le scientifique) qui venait de l'attirer dans ses bras. Rodney essaya de se dégager mais la poigne du policier était forte et au bout de quelques minutes, il dût renoncer.

Se demandant qui il avait offensé dans sa précédente vie pour que cela n'arrive qu'à lui, Rodney se résolut alors à attendre que John se réveille. Mais dans ce cas là, autant être un minimum confortable. Il se tortilla alors pour enlever ses chaussures et son pantalon mais ne put rien enlever d'autre. Puis essayant de trouver une position confortable (cela faisait bizarre de dormir sur quelqu'un, il n'avait pas l'habitude), il ferma les yeux.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour John qui allait certainement paniquer en constatant qu'il s'était couché avec un homme puis il s'endormit.

Lorsque John se réveilla le lendemain matin, il constata deux choses. La première était qu'il avait une gueule de bois carabinée et il se promit alors de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool de toute sa vie. La deuxième était qu'il tenait dans ses bras un corps chaud. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille. Il se rappelait boire chez Halling mais après, c'était le trou noir. Il commença à paniquer en se disant qu'à cause de l'alcool, il avait dû ramener chez lui quelqu'un et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que les deux avaient pu faire. Mais pourquoi Halling n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça ? Il avait pourtant bien dû voir John et sa conquête (il frissonna à ce mot) quitter le bar, non ? Peut-être que s'il se dégageait doucement, il pourrait quitter l'appartement avant que la personne ne se réveille et que celle-ci, voyant qu'elle était seule, comprendrait alors d'elle-même que la nuit dernière avait été une erreur. Et puis, pensa John avec indignation, il était une victime après tout. On n'abuse pas de quelqu'un qui est sous l'influence de l'alcool. La personne devrait se sentir soulagée qu'il n'intente rien contre elle.

Il remua doucement et un grognement se fit soudain entendre. John se raidit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Puis, il se tourna vers la personne qui partageait son lit. Et pâlit.

Devant lui, à moitié réveillé, se trouvait Rodney McKay.

-Ro…Rodney…

Et non, sa voix n'avait pas croassé.

-Mais…Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?

Sa question était stupide, il le savait, mais avec un peu de chances, le scientifique lui dirait qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il pouvait toujours rêver.

Rodney fixa son regard dans celui de John (et non, ses yeux bleus ne ressortaient pas plus que d'habitude), parut un moment songeur avant de demander :

-On ne se rappelle de rien ?

John fit non de la tête et se redressa doucement.

-Dîtes-moi que je n'ai rien fait d'inapproprié…Je sens que je vais tuer Halling…Aie, ma tête…

Il grimaça et se posa les mains sur les tempes pour essayer de faire disparaître sa migraine en les massant.

Rodney s'assit à son tour et prit alors un air offusqué en commençant à crier.

-Comment ça tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Et notre folle nuit d'amour alors ? Tu as oublié tout ce que nous avons fait ? Et tu as aussi oublié toutes les déclarations d'amour que tu m'as faites…

Il renifla.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud, tu as profité de moi…Je te faisais confiance et toi, tu n'en voulais qu'à mon corps…

John, au fur et à mesure que Rodney racontait leur nuit d'amour, s'était senti de plus en plus mal.

-Je…Je…

Soudain, il remarqua l'œil moqueur du scientifique et en constatant qu'ils portaient tous les deux leurs vêtements, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il faisait l'objet d'une plaisanterie.

-Ah ah ah, très drôle McKay.

Il croisa les bras et adressa un regard furieux à Rodney.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'était qu'une petite blague. Et puis, tu me devais bien ça après tout ce qui s'est passé hier.

Et il lui expliqua le coup de téléphone de Halling, comment il avait dû quitter son cher laboratoire pour venir le chercher et comment le ramener chez lui avait été difficile.

-Désolé, tenta de s'expliquer le policier.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends ce que tu as dû ressentir en apprenant que le tueur avait encore frappé. Mais ne te sens pas coupable. Toi et ton équipe, vous faîtes tout ce qu'il faut pour l'attraper. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est maintenant plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne l'arrêtes.

Il s'arrêta pour s'étirer.

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche et après, nous irons au poste. Je vous expliquerai à tous alors le prochain cercle. Pendant ce temps là, fais-nous du café et prépare-toi une aspirine car tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Rodney se pencha pour récupérer ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant d'y entrer, il se tourna vers John.

-Au fait, tu n'as pas eu l'air trop choqué d'apprendre que tu as dormi avec un homme…

Le policier hésita puis décida d'être sincère.

-Peut-être parce que je ne l'étais pas. Je suis gay Rodney.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-En fait, continua John, techniquement je suis bi mais bon, vu que je préfère les hommes…Cela te choque ? Sa voix était devenue inquiète. Tu ne dis rien. Dis-moi que je ne te dégoûte pas…

Rodney sembla alors sortir de sa transe et secoua la tête.

-Non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas. Je suis juste surpris que quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi soit homo. Les femmes ont dû pleurer quand elles l'ont appris…

John décida de taquiner Rodney à son tour.

-Tu trouves que je suis beau ?

Sa voix était innocente et Rodney ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, maugréa t'il finalement au bout d'un moment.

-Oui je sais Rodney, ne t'en fais pas. Et merci de ne pas me rejeter.

Rodney rougit encore plus et John trouva ça adorable.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Rodney reprit la parole.

-Mais tu n'as pas de problèmes dans ton travail à cause de ça ? La police est plutôt homophobe non ?

John soupira.

-Je n'ai pas honte d'être ce que je suis. Mais je ne l'exhibe pas non plus. Teyla, Ronon et Lorne sont au courant car en plus d'être mon équipe, ce sont mes amis mais c'est tout. Je tiens avant toute chose à préserver ma vie privée.

Rodney hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

-Je comprends.

Soudain, il eut une petite expression de joie sur le visage.

-Mais j'y pense, puisque tu préfères les hommes, cela va faire plus de femmes pour moi…

John sentit un courant d'air froid le traverser et c'est d'une voix aigre qu'il répondit :

-Comme le docteur Brown ?

Rodney le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Comment ça, comme Katie ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu n'es pas intéressé par elle ? Quand je t'ai raccompagné l'autre jour, j'ai pourtant eu l'impression qu'elle et toi…

Rodney le regarda d'un air laissant clairement sous entendre qu'il était stupide de penser ça.

-Le docteur Brown est juste une amie, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Je ne suis pas intéressé par elle comme ça. Et de son côté, elle n'éprouve rien non plus pour moi. Tu t'es fait des idées.

John n'était pas autant sûr que Rodney des sentiments de Katie. La jeune femme, d'après ses souvenirs, avait clairement regardé le scientifique avec adoration. Mais bon, il ne la connaissait pas bien alors peut-être qu'après tout, il se faisait des idées.

La voix de Rodney interrompit ses pensées.

-Bon, je vais prendre ma douche. Va préparer le café. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

Et il disparut dans la salle de bain.

John fixa un long moment la porte.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était assez intelligent pour se rendre compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Rodney mais n'arrivait pas à interpréter correctement ce que c'était. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il était attiré par le scientifique, ce dernier étant trop différent du type habituel de John. Il y avait d'abord le caractère de Rodney qui était loin d'être facile et John les préférait un peu plus agréable. Ensuite, il y avait le physique. Rodney, même s'il avait un certain charme n'était pas à proprement parler un apollon et était loin du type militaire que John affectionnait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait le nier. Il pensait trop souvent au scientifique et détestait trop Katie Brown pour qu'il n'y ait rien.

Il soupira. Ses sentiments étaient confus et il détestait ça. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant et honnêtement, cela le perturbait.

Il secoua la tête et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait autre chose à penser pour le moment. Il démarra la cafetière après avoir sélectionné un café qu'il était sûr plairait à Rodney et prit une aspirine. Puis il attendit que le scientifique finisse.

Ni lui ni Rodney n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient naturellement passés du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au poste de police, Rodney était de bonne humeur. Cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'il avait avalé presque la cafetière entière mais comme il l'avait fait remarqué à John, ce dernier faisait un café trop bon pour qu'il en laisse une goutte. Et puis de toute façon, s'il en laissait, ce ne serait pas bon à réchauffer. John avait levé les yeux au ciel mais n'avait rien dit. Les deux hommes étaient montés dans la voiture de Rodney puisque celle de John était toujours devant le bar et étaient partis en direction du poste où ils étaient arrivés assez rapidement.

En pénétrant dans la salle de réunion, le capitaine fut soulagé de recevoir les salutations habituelles du matin et que personne ne lui tienne rigueur de son comportement excessif de la veille. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il appréciait autant son équipe. Car elle savait quand le laisser seul. Quant à la présence de Rodney, Lorne leva un sourcil et Teyla et Ronon se regardèrent un peu étonnés de voir les deux hommes arriver ensembles mais là non plus, aucun commentaire ne fut émis. John bénit leur discrétion.

Une fois les deux hommes assis, Teyla prit la parole.

-Nous avons une bonne nouvelle, capitaine. Un sans domicile fixe a aperçu une personne, qu'il a qualifiée de suspecte, près du fleuve la nuit du meurtre de Patrick Reynolds. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs que ce soit important pour l'enquête mais il a été amené au poste pour être interrogé et en savoir plus.

John hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Teyla, je compte sur vous pour l'interroger et éventuellement, qu'il fasse un portrait-robot. Cela ne nous servira sans doute à rien car le meurtrier est très prudent, je doute qu'il se soit fait voir, mais on ne sait jamais. Nous aurons peut-être de la chance pour une fois.

-D'accord capitaine, poursuivit la jeune femme. Sinon, toujours aucun point commun entre les victimes.

Le capitaine soupira.

-Continuez à chercher. Vous finirez bien par trouver.

Il se tourna vers le scientifique qui avait écouté avec attention la conversation.

-Rodney, est-ce que tu veux bien nous expliquer le sixième cercle en attendant ?

S'ils remarquèrent le tutoiement, ni Lorne, ni Teyla, ni Ronon ne marquèrent leur surprise.

Le scientifique se leva et commença ses explications.

-Les précédents cercles se trouvaient dans le haut enfer. Avec le sixième, Dante nous fait passer dans le bas enfer. Ce cercle concerne les hérétiques. Leur punition est d'être couché dans des tombes brûlantes.

-Vu que nous ne savons pas quelle est pour le tueur la définition de l'hérésie, que pour lui, cela se trouve, n'importe qui peut-être considéré comme un hérétique et que de toute façon, nous en connaissons pas les pensées des habitants, commença Lorne, je propose qu'à la place de mettre sous protection toute la population d'Atlantis, nous mettions sous surveillance les cimetières. Le tueur voudra certainement se rendre dans l'un des deux cimetières d'Atlantis pour y accomplir son dessein.

-Bonne idée, répondit John. Sortez-moi quand même une liste de toutes les personnes qui ont dernièrement fait parler d'eux pour avoir une opinion différente de celle du gouvernement, par exemple les personnes arrêtées lors de manifestations. Je veux aussi la liste de toutes les sectes répertoriées ainsi que les noms de leurs membres. L'assassin ne tuera sans doute pas l'une de ces personnes, ce serait trop évident, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Ronon, vous vous occupez de leur protection. Lorne, mettez en place la surveillance des cimetières. Teyla, vous vous occupez du sans domicile fixe. Quant à moi, je vais continuer à fouiller le passé des victimes.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent et se mirent tout de suite au travail.

Rodney se leva.

-Puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer et nourrir Newton avant d'aller à l'université.

Il fit un léger signe de tête à l'équipe et quitta la salle. John le regarder partir avec une étrange expression de déception dans le regard puis se replongea dans ses dossiers.

Robert Knight vit la porte se refermer sur lui et retint un soupir d'exaspération. Pourquoi les personnes à qui il parlait étaient aussi bornées était au dessus de sa compréhension. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué à comprendre que grâce au Royaume de Dieu, le paradis sur terre allait bientôt être instauré et que les religions ne s'y soumettant pas allaient disparaître. Mais non, les gens refusaient de comprendre et le jetaient dehors dès qu'il annonçait qu'il était un témoin de Jéhovah. Mais il était motivé et n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il était dans le mouvement mais il remerciait chaque jour son ami Terrence de lui avoir donné la foi. Robert avait alors quitté sans regrets l'université et ses études de commerce pour se consacrer pleinement à cette nouvelle vie dans laquelle il s'épanouissait pleinement.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à aller sonner à une nouvelle maison lorsqu'il vit une voiture avec le capot dégageant une épaisse fumée s'arrêter près de lui et une jeune femme rousse en descendre avec un air catastrophé sur le visage.

Robert, toujours prêt à rendre service et mû également par la volonté d'avoir peut-être trouvé une nouvelle âme à convertir, s'approcha.

Il s'apprêtait à proposer son aide lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'on le frappait violemment. Il entendit le cri de la jeune femme et sa dernière pensée avant de toucher le sol fut d'espérer qu'il ne lui arrive rien et ce fut le trou noir.

Edna White avait quatre-vingt quatre ans lorsqu'elle décéda paisiblement dans son sommeil. Chagrinée mais voulant respecter ses dernières volontés, sa famille organisa de simples funérailles au terme desquelles, la défunte serait incinérée.

Le cercueil d'Edna venait de quitter l'Eglise sous les pleurs de sa famille et, porté par deux membres des pompes funèbres, se dirigeait à présent vers le crématorium situé à quelques mètres derrière.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le crématorium, déposèrent le cercueil sur le tapis roulant, ouvrirent le four et regardèrent la caisse de bois entrer. Une fois que cela fut fait, l'un des deux hommes referma la porte et appuya sur un bouton, déclenchant par la même l'ouverture des flammes.

Robert se réveilla parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Il grommela, essaya de bouger et constata qu'il était allongé dans une boîte près de quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Il poussa un cri lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un corps. Il paniqua et cria. Mais ses cris restèrent sans réponse. Et la chaleur qui était de plus en plus forte ne faisait qu'augmenter sa panique. Que lui arrivait-il ? Où était-il ? Et comment était-il arrivé là ? Ses souvenirs étaient confus. Tant bien que mal, il se retourna et tambourina contre le devant de la boite. Mais bientôt, la chaleur fut trop forte et il s'évanouit. Dehors, les employés, inconscients du drame qui se jouait, attendaient tranquillement la fin de la crémation pour remettre les cendres de la morte à sa famille.

John, après avoir été submergé par de nombreux accès de timidité (il ne se reconnaissait plus, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait) avait finalement appelé Rodney pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Son prétexte avait été de le tenir informé des avancées de l'enquête (il n'y en avait aucune) mais au fond de lui, il s'avouait qu'il voulait voir le scientifique car ce dernier et ses remarques acerbes lui manquaient. Et non, il n'avait pas crié comme une adolescente lorsque Rodney avait accepté.

Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans un restaurant près de l'université, Rodney ayant refusé de retourner là où ils avaient déjeune précédemment.

Le scientifique était en train de se plaindre de l'incapacité de ses subordonnés, dont un certain Kavanaugh, lorsque le téléphone de John sonna.

Il décrocha après avoir constaté que c'était Lorne.

-Oui ?

Cela avait intérêt à être important pour interrompre son temps avec Rodney.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait ce que lui disait son subordonné, son visage devint de plus en plus sombre.

Il raccrocha.

-Des mauvaises nouvelles ? Demanda le scientifique.

-Désolé Rodney, répondit John en se levant je dois y aller. Lorne m'a dit que nous avons un nouveau cadavre.

Il contenait à peine sa colère.

Rodney se leva à son tour.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Comme tu veux.

John paya et les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant. Ils prirent la voiture de John. Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Rodney descendit et reconnut le crématorium.

Il laissa échapper dans un souffle:

-Les tombes brûlantes…

John serra les dents mais ne répondit pas.

Lorne s'approcha d'eux.

-Capitaine, docteur, suivez-moi.

Il les mena à l'intérieur du bâtiment où se trouvait un cercueil ouvert avec Teyla interrogeant un homme et Ronon, un autre.

Rodney jeta un regard vers le cercueil mais détourna rapidement le regard en voyant un corps à moitié calciné. Il sentait qu'il allait vomir ce qu'il avait mangé.

Au bout d'un moment, Teyla et Ronon s'approchèrent de John, Rodney et Lorne.

La jeune femme prit la parole.

-Monsieur Marshall a fait comme d'habitude. Avec son collègue, il a installé le cercueil et a laissé les flammes agir. Madame White, étant mince et petite, il a arrêté le four au bout d'une heure. Et c'est là, quand il a ouvert le cercueil pour récupérer les cendres qu'il a remarqué le deuxième corps, il a reconnu celui d'un homme, à moitié carbonisé. Il a aussitôt appelé la police.

-Monsieur Peters confirme, indiqua alors Ronon.

-Nous avons donc la victime de notre sixième cercle, énonça Lorne d'une voix désabusée.

-Je vais accompagner le cadavre à la morgue, énonça Teyla. J'espère que le docteur Beckett pourra me donner ses empreintes digitales, sinon dentaires, afin de pouvoir déterminer son identité. Je saurais alors s'il est lié d'une quelconque manière à l'hérésie et est donc notre victime du sixième cercle.

Elle salua ses collègues et quitta la pièce, suivie par Ronon et Lorne qui voulaient eux aussi assister à l'autopsie et avoir confirmation.

John et Rodney restèrent alors seuls.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Rodney d'une voix inquiète. Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis notre arrivée…

-Le salaud, explosa soudain John en serrant violemment les poings, il ne perd rien pour attendre. Quand je lui mettrai la main dessus, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant, il va regretter le jour où il a décidé de faire souffrir ces innocents…J'y passerai ma vie s'il le faut mais je l'arrêterai…

Il s'interrompit quand Rodney lui posa la main sur le bras.

-C'est bien John, je suis fier de toi. Tu as retrouvé du poil de la bête. Je préfère te voir comme ça, combatif et déterminé, plutôt que dépressif comme la dernière fois.

John ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du scientifique. Il était si bleu…

Et Rodney sourit alors.

C'était un véritable sourire, sincère et confiant, pas sarcastique et ironique comme le capitaine avait l'habitude de voir sur le visage de Rodney. Non, ce sourire là venait du cœur du scientifique et disait à John qu'il avait confiance et qu'il arrêterait l'assassin car il était le meilleur.

Le cœur de John augmenta sa cadence.

Et puis…Rodney venait pour la première fois de l'appeler par son prénom.

Il déglutit difficilement en se rappelant la voix de Rodney disant le simple mot John. Jamais son prénom n'avait semblé aussi sexy que prononcé par le scientifique.

Et c'est là, au beau milieu d'un crématorium, près d'un four qui avait brûlé vif un être humain, que John Sheppard comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux du docteur Rodney McKay.

Le capitaine n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette révélation que Rodney l'avait entraîné vers sa voiture, direction le poste de police. En effet, il se devait de leur expliquer le septième cercle.

Le scientifique babilla pendant tout le trajet mais John aurait été bien en peine de dire ce sur quoi la conversation avait portée. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur lui-même.

Il aimait Rodney McKay.

Il était amoureux du docteur Rodney McKay.

Cette révélation le réjouissait mais l'attristait en même temps.

Il était heureux d'aimer mais triste que ce soit d'un homme qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

John sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer ses sentiments au scientifique qui, s'il apprenait qu'un homme avait des sentiments pour lui, serait gêné et ne saurait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Et cela, le policier ne le voulait pas. Il voulait que sa relation avec le scientifique reste naturelle. Alors, il se résolut à ne jamais montrer une émotion autre que de l'amitié et se jura d'être le meilleur ami possible pour Rodney. Et tant pis si cela faisait mal, il survivrait. Il ignora l'énorme douleur qui serra soudain son cœur à la pensée que Rodney ne serait jamais dans ses bras et fut soulagé quand le poste arriva en vue.

Il se gara et les deux hommes descendirent.

Rodney commença à se diriger vers l'entrée tandis que John le regardait.

_Un jour, je t'oublierai. En attendant, je vais souffrir en silence et je m'efforcerai de te considérer seulement comme un ami. Cela va être dur mais si en faisant ça, je ne te perds pas, alors cela en vaudra la peine. _

Il plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et demandant à Rodney de l'attendre, il courut pour le rattraper.

Pas un instant, il n'avait pensé à nier ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion, Teyla et les autres membres de l'équipe s'y trouvait déjà.

-Alors ? Demanda John, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Notre victime s'appelait Robert Knight. Le docteur Beckett a réussi à me sortir une empreinte partielle de son index, les autres doigts étant trop brûlés, et grâce au fichier regroupant les sectes et leurs adhérents, j'ai découvert l'identité de notre victime qui était témoin de Jéhovah répondit Teyla.

-Donc, un hérétique, conclut Lorne.

John soupira. Il se doutait que le meurtre était bien le fait du tueur de Dante mais au fond de lui, il avait espéré le contraire.

-Teyla, des nouvelles au fait de notre portrait robot ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

-L'homme était sous l'emprise de l'alcool quand il a vu la personne suspecte. Il a de ce fait du mal à éclaircir sa mémoire. Cela prend donc du temps. Mais le portrait ne devrait maintenant plus tarder.

-Bon, quand vous l'aurez, informez-moi immédiatement. En attendant, recentrons-nous sur le prochain cercle. Je sens que cette fois-ci, notre chance va tourner. Rodney, nous t'écoutons.

Celui-ci prit alors la parole.

-Le septième cercle regroupe les violents. Il est divisé en quatre catégories. Il y a tout d'abord les violents contre leurs prochains, ensuite les violents contre eux-mêmes, les violents contre Dieu et pour finir, nous avons les violents contre nature, à savoir les sodomites.

_Génial, quatre victimes potentielles de plus_, pensa John.

- Pour les violents contre leurs prochains, commença Lorne, on peut peut-être se baser sur les personnes qui ont commis un meurtre ou qui ont levé la main sur autrui ? Je pense que l'on peut se concentrer uniquement sur les individus qui sont sortis de prison, ceux qui y sont n'ont à mon avis rien à craindre.

Teyla hocha la tête.

-Oui. Pour ceux qui sont violents contre eux-mêmes, peut-être pourrais-je me renseigner auprès des hôpitaux ? Ils doivent garder la trace de toutes les personnes qui ont commis une tentative de suicide ou qui ont voulu se faire du mal volontairement.

-Pour ceux violents contre Dieu, Ronon prit la parole, ceux qui ont commis des crimes contre des bâtiments religieux ? Ou tous méfaits revendiqués au nom de la foi ?

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Lorne. Quant à ceux violents contre eux-mêmes, on pourrait peut-être surveiller le quartier homosexuel ?

John se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air exaspéré.

-Comment protéger toutes ces personnes ? Il y en a trop…Et de plus, nous ne pouvons nous baser que sur ce qui est inscrit dans les registres. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de violents de toutes sortes qui traînent dans les rues d'Atlantis que nous ne connaissons pas et cela se trouve, l'assassin lui les connaît et va s'en prendre à l'une d'elle.

Il était frustré.

Teyla lui posa alors doucement la main sur l'épaule.

-Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Mais nous ne pouvons faire que cela.

John se tourna vers Rodney.

-Et leurs châtiments ? Quelle chose qui pourrait nous aider de ce côté-là ?

Le scientifique secoua la tête.

-Non, je suis désolé. Dante précise seulement que les violents mourront par le feu.

John réprima un juron.

-Bon très bien, finit-il par dire d'une voix lasse, trouvez-moi le nom de tous les violents dont vous venez de me parler. En attendant, je vais aller voir Caldwell pour lui demander plus d'hommes.

Teyla, Lorne et Ronon se levèrent et commencèrent alors à travailler.

John se tourna vers Rodney.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Le scientifique sourit légèrement.

-Non, tu as du boulot. Et je suis assez grand pour rentrer tout seul.

-Très bien. Et désolé pour notre déjeuner qui a été interrompu.

Le scientifique fit un signe de tête pour signaler que ce n'était pas grave.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu devras juste m'inviter deux fois de suite pour te faire pardonner c'est tout.

Ce fut au tour de John de sourire.

-Tu n'abuses pas un peu là ?

Rodney prit son air le plus innocent.

-Moi ?

John secoua la tête en essayant de cacher un sourire attendri et Rodney, saluant le reste de l'équipe, commença à se diriger vers la porte où il s'arrêta.

-Ne perds pas espoir John.

Et il disparut.

Pour toute réponse, le policier sourit et murmura :

-Merci Rodney.

Et préparant ses arguments, il se dirigea vers le bureau du chef de la police.

John sortit du poste de police avec l'intention de s'acheter rapidement un sandwich et de revenir travailler.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le chef de la police Caldwell n'avait pas rechigné à lui fournir plus d'hommes. Par contre, il avait bien insisté sur le fait que lui et son équipe feraient mieux d'avoir des résultats et vite car le maire et la presse étaient sur son dos et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

John lui avait promis et rapidement, des équipes de surveillance avaient été mises discrètement en place. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien à signaler et John espérait rapidement trouver une piste. Que ce soit le lien entre les différents meurtres ou le portrait robot, il était preneur.

Il venait de payer son thon mayonnaise quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le numéro mais cela ne lui disait rien. Il décrocha.

-Sheppard.

-Capitaine Sheppard. Si vous voulez des informations sur le tueur que vous recherchez, rendez-vous dans dix minutes à l'entrepôt dix près des quais. Ne prévenez personne. Sinon, vous n'aurez rien.

Et la personne raccrocha.

John regarda quelques instants son téléphone avant de raccrocher à son tour.

Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix.

Il hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire puis décida de faire ce que son mystérieux interlocuteur lui avait demandé. Il y avait trop de vies en jeu pour négliger le moindre petit indice qui pourrait s'avérer essentiel dans la capture du tueur. Et puis, il était armé.

John donna son sandwich au premier sans-abri qu'il vit et monta rapidement dans sa voiture. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette enquête, il avait un bon pressentiment. Le tueur serait bientôt sous les verrous, il en était certain.

Rodney arrivait devant le poste de police pour demander à John s'il voulait déjeuner avec lui, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais le policier lui manquait, quand il vit ce dernier monter dans sa voiture et démarrer rapidement. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et décida de le suivre.

Teyla, qui travaillait toujours sur les dossiers des différents meurtres, poussa soudain un cri de joie, faisant sursauter Lorne et Ronon qui la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, complètement étonnés par cette attitude qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à leur collègue si calme et si posée en temps normal.

-Que se passe t'il Teyla ? Demanda Lorne.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui. Elle avait les yeux brillants.

-J'ai découvert le lien entre les différents meurtres.

Ronon et Lorne s'approchèrent alors de leur collègue.

-C'est l'université Pégase.

Devant l'air sceptique de Lorne et Ronon, elle continua ses explications.

-Mary Perkins était étudiante. Quant elle est morte, elle étudiait le droit à l'université Genii mais avant, elle était à l'université Pégase pour des études de lettres. Vivien Clark était jardinière. Et c'est elle qui a été à l'origine des jardins de l'université Pégase. Diane Anderson était professeur de droit, toujours à l'université Pégase. Giancarlo Biano, le restaurateur, a longtemps été chargé de la cantine de l'université avant qu'il ne démissionne pour ouvrir un restaurant avec sa femme. Vincent Rice, le prêtre, a donné à un moment des cours optionnels de théologie avant que certains ne se plaignent que l'université était laïque. Les cours ont donc été annulés. Patrick Reynolds, l'homme à tout faire, a travaillé au début de sa carrière à l'université avant d'être licencié pour harcèlement sur une de ses collègues. Enfin, Robert Knight, avant de devenir témoin de Jéhovah, était étudiant en commerce, toujours à la faculté Pégase.

Lorne et Ronon n'en revenaient pas. La solution était là, devant leurs yeux depuis le début.

-Bravo Teyla, dit sincèrement Lorne. Il faut prévenir le capitaine.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et le sergent Bates entra en tenant à la main un papier.

-Le sans domicile fixe a terminé le portrait robot que vous vouliez.

Teyla le remercia, prit le papier et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

John se gara devant l'entrepôt désert et descendit, l'arme à la main. Prudemment, il commença à s'approcher de l'entrepôt et poussa doucement la porte. L'intérieur était noir. Il retient un juron et se traita d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une lampe de poche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question qu'il sentit un violent coup sur la nuque et il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était assis sur une chaise et ligoté, dans une petite pièce éclairée par une simple lampe au plafond. Il essaya de bouger mais renonça vite, les liens étant trop serrés.

Soudain, il entendit des pas. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Il se raidit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant qui venait d'entrer.

-Vous ?

Rodney avait suivi John jusqu'aux quais et avait vu le policier s'arrêter devant l'entrepôt dix et y entrer.

Il était resté un moment indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Son instinct lui disait de s'en aller le plus loin possible mais son cœur (son cœur ?) lui ordonnait de ne pas laisser John tout seul car ce dernier était peut-être en danger.

Prenant sa décision, il descendit après avoir pris une lampe de poche, il faisait peut-être noir là-dedans et s'approcha tout doucement de la porte d'entrée. Il entra, sursautant au moindre bruit et alluma sa lampe en constatant qu'il faisait noir. L'entrepôt était vide. On distinguait juste au fond les rayons d'une lumière filtrant à travers une porte entrebâillée. Il s'approcha en tremblant et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Arrivé près de la porte, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit John ligoté sur une chaise.

Son visage se durcit sous l'effet de la colère et de la peur.

Soudain, le ravisseur vint se placer près du capitaine et Rodney blêmit.

-Non, murmura t'il dans un souffle.

Teyla, Lorne et Ronon regardaient d'un air perplexe le portrait robot de leur suspect.

-Je pense que le sans-abri s'est trompé, déclara finalement Lorne au bout d'un moment. Soit il était encore sous l'influence de l'alcool quand il a décrit la personne qu'il a vue soit il a décrit quelqu'un qui se trouvait là par hasard.

-Cependant, qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme elle ferait près du fleuve à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, objecta Teyla.

-Mais une personne comme elle ne pourrait pas avoir commis tous ces crimes, conclut Ronon.

Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils et regardèrent plus attentivement le portrait qui représentait une femme aux cheveux mi-longs foncés.

Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions, on frappa à la porte et un petit homme à lunettes entra.

-Désolé de vous déranger, la voix contenait une trace indéniable d'accent tchèque. Je suis le docteur Radek Zelenka, je travaille avec le docteur McKay à l'université Pégase. Je sais que Rodney a quitté le laboratoire pour venir ici et comme j'ai besoin de lui parler…

Teyla répondit :

-Le docteur McKay n'est pas ici. Nous ne l'avons pas vu de toute la journée.

Le docteur Zelenka fronça les sourcils.

-C'est bizarre. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave. Si vous le voyez, dîtes-lui que je serai à l'université et que la prochaine fois, il n'oublie pas son portable. Merci beaucoup.

Il salua et s'apprêtait à repartir quand son regard tomba sur le portrait robot.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous un portrait du docteur Brown ?

John ne pouvait le croire. Le tueur de Dante était le docteur Katie Brown. Mais c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait avoir eu la force de commettre ces atrocités. Et quelle était sa motivation ? Et pourquoi l'appeler ? Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du capitaine.

La jeune femme sourit.

-Je suis sûre que vous brûlez d'impatience, son sourire s'accentua comme si elle venait de penser à une chose amusante, et je vais me faire un plaisir de tout vous expliquer. Je vous dois bien ça après tout, après tous les efforts que vous avez fait pour m'attraper. Et puis ce sera mon ultime cadeau avant votre mort.

John déglutit difficilement.

-J'ai organisé tous cas assassinats pour rendre hommage à une seule et unique personne. Le docteur McKay.

Rodney avait envie de vomir. Katie Brown était la responsable de tous ces crimes. Et elle venait d'admettre qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de l'impliquer mais à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il recula d'un pas. Il devait sortir et appeler le plus vite possible de l'aide. Katie était folle et elle avait l'intention de tuer John. Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça. Rodney commença à chercher son téléphone et étouffa un grognement en constatant qu'il ne l'avait pas. Il avait dû l'oublier à l'université dans sa précipitation de voir John. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller autrement. Il n'avait qu'à reprendre sa voiture et contacter la police via la première personne ou le premier téléphone qu'il verrait. Oui, il allait faire ça. Il commença à s'éloigner doucement lorsqu'il buta dans quelque chose de dur. Rodney leva sa lampe de poche, perplexe et faillit hurler quand il vit le visage d'un homme. Il s'évanouit.

En apprenant que le docteur Zelenka connaissait leur principal suspect, Teyla, Lorne et Ronon se levèrent d'un bond.

-Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Teyla en essayant de calmer son excitation. Cela pouvait être une fausse piste après tout.

-Oui, il s'agit comme je viens de vous le dire du docteur Katie Brown. Elle travaille à l'université et sa spécialité est la botanique.

-L'université, murmura Lorne en regardant ses collègues. On a enfin une piste et un suspect. Il faut prévenir le capitaine. Il prit son téléphone mais il n'eut pas de réponse, le téléphone de John sonnant dans sa voiture abandonnée près de l'entrepôt dix.

-Il ne répond pas, grinça t'il. Docteur Zelenka, il se tourna vers le Tchèque, dîtes-nous en plus sur ce docteur Brown.

-Et bien, c'est une jeune femme très gentille et surtout, très amoureuse de Rodney. Même si ce dernier n'a absolument rien remarqué. Rodney ne voit jamais rien de toute façon.

Soudain, Teyla sembla penser à quelque chose et se tournant vers Radek, elle lui demanda d'une voix pressante :

-Est-ce que le docteur Brown a déjà rencontré le capitaine Sheppard ?

Le tchèque fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est possible. Il me semble que Rodney m'a dit une fois que le capitaine Sheppard l'avait raccompagné à l'université…

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La voix de Teyla était tendue. Le docteur Brown, qui est notre principale suspecte, est très amoureuse du docteur McKay, a déjà rencontré le capitaine Sheppard avec le docteur McKay et nous savons tous à quoi correspond le septième cercle…

-Et le capitaine ne répond pas. Bon sang. Il faut absolument le retrouver et le plus vite possible.

Sur ces paroles, Lorne quitta brutalement la pièce, suivi par Ronon et Teyla, laissant un docteur Zelenka complètement perdu par ce qui se passait.

John faillit pousser un hurlement de rage lorsqu'un homme entra dans la pièce, où il se trouvait avec le docteur Brown, en tenant le corps inanimé de Rodney.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Gronda t'il.

-Réponds, la voix sifflante de Katie le fit sursauter. Tu as intérêt à ne lui avoir rien fait de mal…

Pour toute réponse, l'homme posa Rodney sur une chaise près de John, et l'attacha. Puis il se tourna vers Katie.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait. Il s'est juste évanoui lorsque je l'ai surpris à espionner.

John fut soulager de constater que l'homme disait vrai lorsqu'il vit la poitrine de son ami se soulever doucement.

-Bien. Katie se tourna vers John. Capitaine, je vous présente Acastus Kolya.

Le capitaine regarda sans un mot l'homme brun au visage terriblement creusé, sa petite moustache accentuant encore plus le côté sombre du personnage.

Katie continua :

-Acastus est mon frère, enfin mon demi-frère par alliance. Ma mère s'est remariée avec son père et nous avons été élevés ensemble. Nous sommes très proches et il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi.

-C'est donc votre homme de main, remarqua ironiquement John. C'est lui qui a commis tous ces meurtres, vous ne pouviez le faire seul.

Katie sourit.

-Bravo capitaine, vous avez raison. J'ai imaginé le scénario et il n'a eu qu'à l'exécuter. Avec brio d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi avez-vous tué, gronda soudain John. Et que vient faire Rodney là-dedans ?

-Patience, j'y arrive. Comme je vous le disais, j'ai tué pour Rodney. Pour que la police d'Atlantis, complètement dépassée par les événements, fasse appel au meilleur pour l'aider à résoudre cette enquête. Heureusement que je vous ai laissé un indice car sinon, vous y seriez encore. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Rodney, cette enquête va bientôt être bouclée et son génie sera exposé partout. Bien sûr, vous ne serez plus là pour le voir.

-Vous avez tué uniquement pour que l'on reconnaisse le génie de Rodney concernant Dante ? La voix de John était incrédule.

-Bien sûr, Rodney est reconnu dans le domaine de l'astrophysique mais je voulais qu'il le soit encore plus. C'est pour ça que je me suis basée sur Dante, le deuxième sujet qu'il maîtrise le mieux après les trous noirs.

-Vous êtes complètement folle…

Katie secoua la tête.

-Rodney aime être reconnu. Je ne veux que lui faire plaisir.

-Mais pas à ce prix.

-Taisez-vous, vous ne le connaissez pas. Et arrêtez de m'interrompre sans arrêt si vous voulez que je vous raconte la suite.

John retint une flopée d'insultes.

-Très bien. Continuez.

-Vous devenez raisonnable. Je vais donc vous expliquer. A l'université, ma meilleure amie s'appelle Laura Cadman. C'est elle qui s'occupe des dossiers de tout le personnel ainsi que des étudiants. Comme j'avais besoin de matière, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, j'ai farfouillé dans ses dossiers et j'y ai découvert le nom de mes victimes. Cela a été un jeu d'enfant de trouver qui correspondait à tel ou tel cercle.

John comprenait maintenant le lien entre toutes les victimes. Elles avaient toutes été, à un moment de leur vie, en contact avec l'université Pégase et de ce fait, inscrites sur des dossiers que grâce à l'aide involontaire de Laura Cadman, Katie n'avait eu aucun mal à consulter.

Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Et le septième cercle ? Vous…

-Je me suis occupée du septième cercle.

John frémit.

-Plus loin dans l'entrepôt, il y a Allison Jones, étudiante qui aime se couper. C'est la violente contre elle-même. Il y a aussi Derek Cooper, étudiant expulsé pour avoir frappé un autre étudiant à cause d'une histoire de fille. C'est le violent contre son prochain. Egalement, il y a Karl Heinz, étudiant nazi qui a proféré de nombreuses menaces contre les Juifs. C'est le violent contre Dieu.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et John ne put s'empêcher de demander comment elle avait réussi à enlever autant de personnes aussi facilement.

-C'est très simple. La majorité étant des personnes de la faculté, ils me connaissaient en tant que professeur. Les approcher pour leur fixer un rendez-vous a donc été facile. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas ou qui avaient quitté l'université avant que je n'y entre, j'ai simulé des problèmes avec ma voiture. Ils ont tous voulu m'aider.

Katie sourit.

-Je les ai attirés comme ça. Après, Acastus n'a eu qu'à les assommer et les tuer selon le cercle correspondant. Il n'y a que pour Vivien Clark que la méthode a été différente et où j'ai dû intervenir moi-même. Etant donné qu'elle était hospitalisée, je me suis faire passer pour un membre de la famille afin de pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre. Là, j'ai simplement injecté la morphine.

Katie s'arrêta un instant.

-Vous ne me demandez pas qui correspond au cercle des violents contre nature ?

Elle s'approcha de John et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Mais c'est vous, mon cher capitaine Sheppard.

Son visage se durcit.

-Vous n'étiez pas mon premier choix. Mais après vous avoir rencontré et après avoir vu comment vous regardiez Rodney de votre regard lubrique, je n'avais plus le choix. Vous alliez être mon violent contre nature.

John eut deux pensées simultanées. Il fut content pour le pauvre étudiant qu'il avait remplacé, celui-ci ne saurait sans doute jamais le terrible destin auquel il avait échappé. Et puis il se demanda si ses sentiments avaient été si transparents que ça dès le début.

-Vous me dégoûtez, poursuivit la jeune femme. Dante avait bien raison de dire que la sodomie était contre nature. Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers. Dire que vous avez souillé mon très cher Rodney de vos sales yeux, je n'aurai que plus de joie à vous tuer.

-L'homosexualité n'est pas contre nature, d'accord ? John commençait à s'énerver. Ses sentiments pour Rodney étaient sincères et il n'en avait pas honte.

-Oh si, c'est contre nature. Ce qui est bien est l'union d'une femme et d'un homme. Comme moi et Rodney par exemple.

Le visage de Katie prit une expression rêveuse.

-Il est si gentil, si doux, si attentionné, si altruiste…

John faillit s'étouffer.

-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. Rodney est égocentrique, insultant, sarcastique, impatient, critique envers tout et n'importe quoi, arrogant, caustique, ironique, borné et j'en passe. Vous ne le connaissez pas du tout. Vous êtes seulement amoureuse d'une image.

Katie lui jeta un regard méprisant.

-C'est vous qui ne le connaissez pas. Je connais Rodney et je sais qu'il n'est pas ce que vous dîtes. Lui et moi formerons un couple parfait...

John eut un rire ironique.

-Vous ne formerez jamais un couple assorti. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Rodney a besoin de quelqu'un de fort, qui l'accepte malgré ses défauts. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qu'il peut insulter à sa guise et qui pourra lui répondre sans s'offusquer parce que c'est dans la nature de Rodney d'être comme ça. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui dise de se taire quand il est trop sarcastique et qui n'hésitera pas à le remettre à sa place quand il dépassera les bornes. Vous, vous êtes trop immature pour pouvoir réagir autrement que par des pleurs quand il vous criera dessus. Vous ne l'accepterez jamais tel qu'il est réellement et il devra en permanence brimer sa personnalité s'il veut être avec vous. Je suis désolé mais ce Rodney McKay ne sera jamais le véritable Rodney McKay. Je suis d'accord que Rodney a également d'énormes qualités mais son caractère de cochon fait partie de lui. Et c'est ça que vous ne parvenez pas à comprendre.

Katie était rouge de colère. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand un grognement se fit attendre. Elle et John tournèrent la tête et virent Rodney commençant à revenir à lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar…

Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi quand il constata qu'il croisa le regard de Katie et vit John ligoté en face de lui.

-Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Il essaya de bouger mais abandonna au bout de quelques instants.

Katie se précipita vers lui.

-Rodney, ne bougez pas, vous risquez de vous faire mal aux poignets si vous essayez de vous libérer.

Le scientifique lui adressa un regard furieux.

-Alors détachez-moi. Et le capitaine Sheppard aussi. Immédiatement.

Le docteur Brown le regarda comme si elle le voyait alors pour la première fois.

-Rodney, je ne vous ai jamais entendu me parler sur ce ton.

Elle était choquée.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je parle toujours comme ça. C'est mon caractère.

-Mais vous avez toujours été gentil avec moi…

Katie était au bord des larmes.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas vous blesser, tout simplement. Nous avons passé très peu de temps ensemble jusqu'à présent et j'ai toujours essayé d'être gentil avec vous. Mais je sais qu'à un moment donné, j'aurais craqué. J'ai un horrible caractère, je n'y peux rien. Et je n'aurais pas pu continuer à me retenir plus longtemps.

La botaniste secoua la tête.

-Je suis sûre que non. Vous auriez continué à être gentil et adorable avec moi. Comme vous l'avez toujours été.

-Mais ouvrez les yeux, bon sang. Rodney avait perdu patience. Vous ne me connaissez pas du tout. Vous n'avez qu'une image idéalisée de moi si vous dîtes des choses aussi stupides.

Katie recula d'un pas, comme si elle avait été frappée.

Puis, son visage se durcit.

-Si vous êtes devenu comme ça, c'est la faute de ce sale capitaine. Il vous a corrompu.

Elle se tourna vers son frère.

-Va me chercher l'essence. Je vais m'occuper en priorité de lui. Après, tu pourras t'occuper des autres.

Kolya hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Rodney regarda Katie d'un air suspicieux.

-Pourquoi de l'essence ? Qu'allez-vous faire au capitaine Sheppard ? J'espère que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Rodney et lui caressa doucement la joue.

Ce dernier se raidit.

-Je vais le brûler vif, comme écrit dans le septième cercle pour les violents contre nature.

Le scientifique perdit alors toute once de colère et commença à supplier.

-Katie, ne faîtes pas ça. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de méchant.

-Rodney, mon amour, je fais ça pour vous, pour glorifier votre génie. Pour que grâce à vous, le tueur de Dante se retrouve derrière les barreaux et que l'on célèbre votre formidable aide dans la résolution de cette enquête.

Rodney se sentit malade.

-Je ne comprends pas, la voix de John que lui et Katie avaient oublié, les fit sursauter, vous dîtes que vous faîtes ça pour Rodney et la reconnaissance de son génie. Mais n'est-ce pas vous mettre la corde autour du cou ? Parce Rodney sait maintenant que vous êtes derrière tout ça et il n'hésitera pas à vous mettre en prison.

Katie ne lui jeta même pas un regard et répondit :

-Rodney ne me fera jamais ça, il m'aime. Et de toute façon, je n'irai jamais en prison, Acastus assumera tous les meurtres. Il me l'a promis. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il m'est entièrement dévoué.

-Vous êtes complètement folle, cracha John.

Katie se retourna vers lui et le gifla violemment.

-Ca suffit, je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un petit pervers comme vous.

John cracha un peu de sang mais ne répondit pas.

-Au fait Rodney, vous ne devez pas être au courant, la voix de Katie s'était faite mielleuse, que votre ami avait des pensées impures vous concernant ?

Rodney regarda alors John qui fixait la jeune femme d'un regard haineux.

Il secoua la tête.

-Vous vous faîtes des idées, il n'a pas ce genre d'intentions envers moi.

Katie lui sourit et Rodney frémit devant ses yeux fous.

-Rodney, vous êtes trop aveugle…

A cet instant, Kolya revint avec un bidon d'essence et le prenant, la jeune femme commença à asperger le capitaine.

Rodney paniqua.

-Ne faîtes pas ça Katie, je vous en supplie. Je vous promets que je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne le tuez pas…

Il commença à gigoter violemment sur son siège en essayant de se dégager. Il ignora les cordes lui tailladant la peau.

-S'il vous plaît Katie…Si vous le tuez, je ne pourrais jamais vous aimer comme vous le souhaitez alors que si vous l'épargnez, je vous promets d'être toujours avec vous et de vous aimer comme vous le souhaitez…Nous pourrions même vivre ensemble ou bien nous marier ? Et même si je n'aime pas les enfants, nous pourrions en avoir, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Je ferai tout mais épargnez-le…

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant.

-Je savais que vous m'aimiez Rodney mais je suis désolée. Je ne peux le libérer, il vous a souillé après tout.

Rodney comprit alors qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il se tourna vers John et accrocha son regard au sien.

Bleu contre noisette.

Rodney ne savait pas ce qu'il essayait de transmettre à son ami. Regrets, pardon, peut-être quelque chose d'autre, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est que l'idée de la mort de John le plongeait dans un désespoir sans fond.

Un bruit au dehors brisa soudain la connexion.

Katie fronça les sourcils.

-Acastus, va voir ce qui se passe. Peut-être qu'un des prisonniers s'est réveillé et a voulu jouer au héros.

L'homme regarda sa sœur et disparut sans un bruit.

Katie s'approcha alors de John et sortit un briquet.

-Adieu colonel Sheppard.

-Non, hurla Rodney.

John eut un sourire triste et lui murmura quelque chose que le scientifique ne comprit pas.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce explosa.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Un coup de feu retentit, Katie poussa un cri et tomba en se tenant l'épaule et un homme que Rodney reconnut comme Ronon se précipita comme une fusée pour rattraper le briquet que Katie avait laissé tomber sous l'effet de la douleur.

En un instant la pièce fut remplie d'hommes armés.

Lorne arriva peu après et se dirigea vers John pour le libérer.

-Et bien capitaine, il me semble que nous sommes arrivés à temps.

-Merci Lorne, répondit le capitaine à son second en se massant les poignets qui étaient rouges. Mais comment…

Lorne sourit et lui expliqua comment ils avaient découvert l'identité de l'assassin et la possibilité que le capitaine pourrait être la prochaine victime.

-Quant à savoir où vous étiez, avez-vous oublié capitaine que toutes les voitures des membres de la police ont un système de repérage anti-vol ? Il nous a simplement fallu appeler la compagnie d'assurances pour que celle-ci nous dise où se trouvait votre voiture. Et nous voilà.

John sourit légèrement et tourna la tête vers Rodney.

Celui-ci venait d'être libérée par une jeune femme médecin et se massait les poignets. Quand cette dernière voulut l'ausculter, il commença à se plaindre en traitant la médecine de pratique vaudoue pratiquée par des sorciers qui n'en voulaient qu'à son génie et qui ne vivaient que pour lui faire du mal.

John écouta un instant la diatribe de son docteur en souriant. Si Rodney avait la force de critiquer et d'insulter, c'est que tout allait bien. Il relâcha un soupir. Puis, voyant la jeune femme sur le point d'exploser, il commença à se diriger vers Rodney afin d'interrompre ses gémissements sur ces vampires qui voulaient lui prendre son sang et son précieux ADN.

Mais Lorne l'interrompit.

-Plus tard capitaine. Pour l'instant, vous devez vous aussi être examiné et surtout, vous devez vous changer. Vous ne pouvez rester dans ces vêtements imbibés d'essence. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

John aurait voulu dire non mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix en la matière. Il soupira et se permit d'être emmené par Lorne tout en se promettant de parler à Rodney dès qu'il aurait fini.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, il croisa Teyla auprès des trois ex victimes en train d'être examinés. Ces trois derniers avaient l'air choqué et John espérait qu'ils s'en remettent rapidement.

Il aperçut le corps d'Acastus Kolya à terre, certainement tué lors de l'intervention de la police et perçut les hurlements de douleur de Katie Brown lorsque cette dernière passa sur un brancard afin d'être amenée à l'hôpital.

Il sortit de l'entrepôt et ferma les yeux.

Le cauchemar était fini.

Puis, il se laissa entraîner vers une des ambulances.

Jeannie Miller, née McKay, n'avait pas parlé à son frère depuis des années lorsque celui-ci frappa à sa porte. En le voyant, elle lui cria dessus un bon moment sur le fait qu'il n'ait jamais donné de nouvelles et quand elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Rodney répondit en hurlant à son tour que son travail était trop prenant. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, le frère et la sœur se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Jeannie invita son frère à rester quelques jours avec elle, son mari Kaleb et leur fille Madison. Ce que Rodney accepta avec enthousiasme.

Cela faisait quatre jours.

Jusqu'à présent, la cohabitation s'était bien passée. Jeannie réapprenait à connaître son frère, Madison adorait son oncle qui lui parlait souvent de science et Kaleb aimait bien son beau-frère qui avait toujours une critique à formuler sur n'importe quoi.

Mais Jeannie n'était pas folle. Et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas lui dire pourquoi il avait pris des vacances pour venir la voir alors qu'il n'en avait jamais pris auparavant, son travail étant sa vie, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Cependant, elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle avait juste signalé à son frère qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Rodney sentait bien que sa sœur se posait des questions mais n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer la véritable raison de sa visite.

La fuite.

Oui, il avait fui.

Sitôt après avoir été examiné, Rodney avait pris pleinement conscience que tout ce qui venait d'arriver était sa faute. Et que si Katie Brown n'avait pas été aussi amoureuse de lui, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu envie de lui rendre hommage en organisant toute cette funeste mise en scène. Poursuivi par le remords et ne pouvant assumer cette culpabilité, il avait alors demandé des vacances et s'était enfui chez sa sœur. Depuis lors, il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas repenser à cette histoire. La seule fois où il en avait entendu parler depuis avait été quand aux informations, un journaliste avait annoncé le début du procès du docteur Brown et que celle-ci risquait le maximum. En effet, Acastus Kolya étant mort, elle se retrouvait seule à assumer les différents crimes. Son avocat prétendait vouloir tout mettre sur le dos de Kolya mais Rodney savait qu'avec le témoignage des victimes rescapées, cette ligne de défense ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Surtout, quand l'une des victimes se révélait être un membre de la police, le capitaine John Sheppard.

John.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom et vit le visage de son ami à la télévision, Rodney avait remarqué qu'il paraissait fatigué, son cœur s'était serré et il avait éteint la télévision.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, le scientifique reconnaissait que le capitaine était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait fui. En effet, depuis qu'il avait cru que ce dernier allait mourir brûlé vif, son cœur s'était ouvert à de nouveaux sentiments. Et ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils représentaient, il avait décidé de les oublier en s'en allant. Il espérait très fort que sa culpabilité et ces étranges émotions quand il pensait au beau capitaine disparaîtraient vite afin de pouvoir retourner à son cher laboratoire.

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant et laissant passer sa sœur et sa nièce qui revenaient de l'école.

Madison salua son oncle et commença à s'installer à côté de lui dans le salon pour faire ses devoirs.

Rodney la regarda un instant puis Jeannie l'appela dans la cuisine et il abandonna à regrets son cher journal scientifique qu'il était en train de lire avant que ses pensées ne dérivent.

Il entra et vit sa sœur assise avec une tasse de chocolat chaud devant elle et une autre devant une place vide. Il sut immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils devaient parler de quelque chose d'important, Jeannie faisait toujours du chocolat. En effet, pour elle, les problèmes se résolvaient de cette manière. En parlant devant un chocolat.

Rodney déglutit en sachant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper car dans ces cas là sa sœur était pire qu'obstinée, et s'installa. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il savait sur quoi la discussion allait porter.

Le silence régna un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et sirotant son chocolat jusqu'à ce que Jeannie le rompisse.

-Mer, jusqu'à présent je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et je ne veux pas commencer maintenant mais je vais être franche avec toi, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu as changé Mer. Tu es toujours aussi caustique et arrogant mais tu es si lointain quelques fois…Je sais que quelque chose te ronge alors je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider tu sais.

Rodney hésita. Il ne voulait absolument pas parler des meurtres. Jeannie serait horrifiée de savoir qu'il avait été mêlé à ça et il ne voulait pas la traumatiser. Peut-être qu'il pourrait plus parler de John ? Sa sœur pourrait peut-être lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. C'était une femme après tout et les femmes avaient toujours été réputées pour être plus à même de comprendre les sentiments.

Il se lança.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il n'y a pas longtemps. Quelqu'un avec qui je peux être moi-même, quelqu'un que je peux insulter sans que cette personne m'en tienne rigueur. Elle a même plutôt tendance dans ces cas là à m'envoyer des piques à son tour… C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent et tu sais à quel point j'apprécie les personnes qui ont un cerveau... Nous avons de nombreux points communs en plus…Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'avant que je ne parte, j'ai failli la perdre et là, mon cœur s'est arrêté. Et j'ai mal à chaque fois que je repense à cette scène…Je crois que c'est la seule personne qui a le pouvoir de me blesser. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela me fait peur…

Rodney avait passé toute sa confession à regarder sa tasse et quand il termina de parler, il se sentait vidé. Mais plus que tout, il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir révélé autant de choses et que ce soit si facile à dire. Toutefois, une fois qu'il avait commencé à parler de ce qu'il ressentait, les mots étaient venus tout seul et il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Il rougit, se demandant ce que sa sœur pouvait penser de lui.

Il sentit soudain la main de Jeannie sur son bras et leva la tête pour croiser alors le visage souriant de sa soeur.

-Merci Mer, la voix de Jeannie était émue, d'avoir été aussi franc avec moi. Cela me fait plaisir que tu aies décidé de me parler et d'être aussi sincère…Et puis, je sais ce que tu as !

Le ton devint malicieux.

-Tu es amoureux !

-C'est impossible, la réponde de Rodney fut automatique.

Jeannie haussa les épaules.

-Je suis sûre de moi Mer. Tout ce que tu m'as décrit sont les symptômes d'une personne amoureuse. Dis-moi, est-ce que cette personne te manque ? Cela fait quatre jours que tu es ici, est-ce que tu as souvent pensé à elle ?

Rodney baissa la tête. Oui, John lui avait follement manqué, même si à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il s'efforçait de penser à autre chose pour ne pas avoir à confronter ses sentiments.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était perdu. Il ne pouvait être amoureux de John. Celui-ci était un homme et il aimait les femmes.

-Est-ce que c'est si difficile que ça d'admettre que tu es amoureux Mer ?

La voix douce de sa sœur interrompit ses pensées.

-Je…Je…C'est d'un homme dont je parlais…Je ne peux aimer un homme…

-Et pourquoi ?

Rodney leva la tête et croisa le regard furieux de Jeannie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change si tu aimes un homme ou une femme ? L'amour est trop important pour être sacrifié au nom d'une stupide morale. Crois-moi Mer, tu aimes cet homme. Et si tu n'acceptes pas ces sentiments, tu vivras peut-être selon les conventions de la société mais tu ne seras jamais heureux et tu ressentiras toujours du regret de n'avoir pas suivi ton cœur.

-Ce n'est pas si facile Jeannie, tenta de se justifier Rodney. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve ce sentiment pour quelqu'un alors découvrir en plus que c'est pour un homme…

-J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile à accepter mais ne renonce pas à ce bonheur. Tu as le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé comme tout le monde. Je t'en prie Mer, accepte le…Qu'est-ce qui te dérange en fait ? Le fait d'aimer un homme et donc de subir le regard des autres ? Mais tu as toujours été de toute façon en marge de la société à cause de ton intelligence et de ton charmant caractère. Et tu as toujours su y faire face. Alors je ne t'imagine pas reculer à cause de ça. Et si quelqu'un te critique, tu lui renvoies ses quatre vérités.

Jeannie venait de marquer un point. Il n'avait jamais laissé l'opinion des autres l'influencer et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux. Bleu contre bleu.

-Tu as raison Jeannie. J'aime John. Je suis amoureux de John Sheppard.

Une fois les mots franchis, une fois enfin reconnus comme tel les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le beau policier, Rodney se sentit comme libéré d'un poids.

Puis soudain, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Mais il ne ressent rien pour moi…

Jeannie fronça les sourcils.

-Il est hétéro ?

-Non, il est gay, il me l'a dit lui-même. Mais il n'a jamais montré le moindre signe d'attirance envers moi…

-Mer, tu ne vas pas te décourager pour si peu. Tu es un battant, tu dois partir à la conquête de son cœur. Et il doit déjà bien t'apprécier s'il te supporte malgré ton caractère !

Rodney sourit, appréciant la tentative de sa sœur pour le dérider.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte et Jeannie se leva pour aller ouvrir avec l'idée d'expédier rapidement la personne, sa discussion avec son frère étant trop importante.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Devant elle, se trouvait un bel homme brun aux cheveux en bataille. Grand et mince, il était séduisant mais ses yeux noisette étaient las.

-Oui ?

Jeannie avait décidé d'être aimable, cet homme avait l'air trop fatigué.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, êtes-vous Jeannie Miller ?

Jeannie hocha la tête mais retient un commentaire sarcastique. Il était stupide ou quoi ? Son nom était inscrit sur la porte.

L'homme sourit.

-Je suis le capitaine John Sheppard, il lui montra sa plaque, et je suis à la recherche de votre frère. Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire où il se trouve ?

Le ton de John était rempli d'espoir.

Jeannie regarda l'homme en face d'elle. Ainsi c'était lui dont son frère était tombé amoureux ? Mer aurait pu faire pire. Et ce John avait vraiment l'air anxieux de savoir où était son frère. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée que Mer voulait bien le croire. Elle sourit.

-Oui, il est ici. Entrez, je vous en prie.

John sourit en remerciant et entra dans un salon. Ce dernier n'était pas très grand mais John s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Sans doute à cause des couleurs chatoyantes des murs.

Son attention fut tout de suite attirée par une petite fille blonde assise sur le canapé faisant face à la télévision et qui était en train de copier quelque chose sur un cahier. Celle-ci leva la tête et regarda John avec curiosité.

-Je vous présente ma fille, Madison. Madison, je te présente John, un ami de ton oncle, énonça alors Jeannie.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit la fillette.

-Bonjour Madison, répondit John en souriant.

-Madison, va prévenir ton oncle qu'il a un invité.

-Oui maman.

La petite fille se leva et se dirigea vers une pièce située un peu plus loin vers la droite.

Peu de temps après, on entendit la voix de Rodney s'élever.

-Qui est-ce qui vient me déranger ? On ne peut jamais être tranquille. Si j'apprends qu'Elizabeth a donné mon adresse à n'importe qui, ça va…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en entrant dans le salon et en constatant que son visiteur était John.

-John, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent alors et Jeannie cacha un sourire ironique.

_Pas réciproques tu parles. Il s'est illuminé dès que Mer est entré dans la pièce. _

Jeannie toussota.

-Bon, je vois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, les deux hommes détournèrent le regard en rougissant, alors je vais vous laisser. Mer, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu me fais signe. Allez viens Madison.

Et prenant sa fille par le bras, elle l'entraîna vers la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Le silence régna. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient disposé à le rompre.

-Mer ? Demanda finalement John. Un surnom ?

Rodney parut mal à l'aise puis s'expliqua de mauvaise grâce.

-Mon véritable prénom est Meredith. Mais vu que ce prénom est stupide, dès que j'ai pu, je l'ai fait changer par mon deuxième prénom, Rodney. Mais Jeannie refuse de m'appeler autrement que par ce stupide surnom.

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé laissé vacant par sa nièce. John s'assit à côté de lui.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

John sourit.

-Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, par le biais du docteur Weir. Quant tu as pris tes congés, tu as dû laisser tes coordonnées pour être joint en cas d'urgence. Elle n'a pas refusé de me les donner lorsque je lui ai demandé. Et me voilà.

Rodney retint une critique acerbe sur le charme de John envers les femmes.

-Et qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me dire ?

John passa la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant un peu. Rodney rougit en imaginant sa main à lui décoiffant les cheveux du beau capitaine dans un acte beaucoup plus intime.

-En fait, tu es parti si vite après ce qui s'est passé à l'entrepôt que j'étais inquiet. Et comme après lorsque je suis allé chez toi et à l'université et que l'on m'a dit que tu étais parti précipitamment en vacances, je me suis demandé si tu allais bien. Après tout, cela peut-être culpabilisant d'être la cause de tous ces meurtres...

Rodney grimaça :

-Merci de me le rappeler capitaine.

-Rodney, si c'est pourquoi tu es parti, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est le docteur Brown et son frère qui ont tué, pas toi. Tu étais juste l'obsession d'une femme folle mais c'est tout.

Le scientifique soupira.

-Je sais capitaine mais cela n'empêche que je me sens coupable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tous ces gens morts pour rien et qui laissent derrière eux une famille et des amis éplorés.

-Tu ne dois pas te torturer Rodney car cela va te hanter. Je connais une psychiatre, le docteur Heightmeyer, qui pourrait t'aider. Elle est très bien.

Rodney resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre :

-Je me sens coupable et je déteste ça. J'ai beau me dire que théoriquement je n'y suis pour rien, cela me revient trop souvent. Et j'en ai marre de fuir. Alors si pour me sentir mieux, je dois voir un psy, je le ferai. Mais elle a intérêt à être bien. Et je ne te promets pas que je serai un patient facile.

-Mais je n'y pense même pas Rodney, répondit John, amusé.

Soudain, le regard du scientifique se fit plus perçant.

-Dis-moi, tu as l'air fatigué. Des soucis ? L'affaire est pourtant close, non ?

John parut nerveux.

-Non, rien d'important. C'est juste toute la tension accumulée qui s'évacue.

Il se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux.

-En tous cas, je suis soulagé que tu ne sois pas parti à cause de ce que Katie t'a dit à l'entrepôt. Parce que tu vois, elle a raconté n'importe quoi et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Je t'aime bien Rodney mais pas comme ça…

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

_Que ça fait mal de mentir…Mais je ne veux pas te perdre Rodney, je ne le supporterai pas…Quand je pense que ça fait quatre jours que je ne dors pas à cause de ça…Parce que j'ai cru que tu avais fui Atlantis à cause de moi et à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit. Je suis soulagé d'avoir eu tort. Bon, je dois être fort et prétendre que tu n'es qu'un ami. Mon cœur ne supportera plus une autre période de stress comme celle que je viens de vivre en croyant que tu me rejetais…_

-Mais bien sûr que je n'ai pas cru ce qu'elle avait dit voyons.

La voix de Rodney était forcée et il espéra très fort que John ne l'entende pas.

_J'ai mal. Si tu savais comme ça fait mal John d'entendre ces mots. Parce que même si je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que tu pourrais éprouver un jour une quelconque attirance pour moi, je devine qu'au fond de moi, j'avais un minuscule espoir. Maintenant, avec les mots que tu viens de prononcer, cet espoir est détruit et tu viens par la même de briser mon cœur. Peux-tu entendre mon cœur qui vient de se briser John ? Et peux-tu comprendre à quel point ça fait mal ? J'ai envie de mourir…_

Rodney essaya de plaquer un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et se força à continuer malgré sa douleur.

-Et puis de toute façon, tu sais que j'aime les femmes et que même si tu es très séduisant, je n'éprouverai jamais que de l'amitié pour toi.

Le scientifique savait qu'il mentait très mal et il espéra très fort que John ne puisse pas lire sur son visage que tous les mots qu'il venait de prononcer n'étaient que des mensonges.

Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'en faire parce que John, dès que Rodney avait commencé à dire qu'il aimait les femmes et n'éprouverait jamais rien pour lui, avait baissé la tête et serré les poings si forts que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

_Je ne pensais pas que quelques mots pourraient faire aussi mal. J'ai l'impression que toute vie vient de se retirer de moi. J'ai froid. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je le savais pourtant alors qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Tu es stupide John Sheppard, un véritable imbécile. Je pensais que je pourrais me contenter de son amitié mais apparemment non. Je veux plus, je veux tellement plus. Je veux son cœur. Et de savoir que je ne l'aurais jamais me donne envie de mourir…_

Les minutes suivantes furent passées dans le silence, chacun des deux hommes essayant de trouver une excuse valable pour fuir l'autre et ainsi essayer de soigner leur cœur blessé.

Une petite voix transperça soudain le silence.

C'était Madison.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle en s'adressant à John, êtes-vous le John dont tonton Mer est amoureux ?

John ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Quand à Rodney, il pâlit violemment avant de se lever brutalement et de quitter la maison en courant.

-Rodney, cria John.

Soudain Jeannie fut à ses côtés.

-Courrez lui après, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Cria t'elle. Et ne revenez que lorsque cette situation entre vous sera éclaircie. J'aime mon frère et je ne veux que mon bonheur. Alors je vous soutiendrai toujours tous les deux. Mais je vous préviens, si vous le blessez, je vous tuerai. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligente que Mer mais j'ai de nombreuses ressources et si vous lui faîtes du mal, la terre ne sera pas assez grande pour vous cacher. Allez filez, vous êtes encore là ?

Elle regarda John partir en soupirant puis se tourna vers sa fille.

Jeannie aurait voulu gronder Madison pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à son frère et à John pour enfin mettre à plat leurs émotions. Et puis, Madison n'aurait jamais fait ça volontairement. Elle était encore trop innocente. Elle manqua complètement le sourire de sa fille.

Rodney courait à travers les rues. Comment sa nièce avait-elle pu lui faire ça et dévoiler son plus grand secret à John ? Ce dernier devait certainement être en train de rire de lui et de se moquer de ses sentiments. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il étouffa un sanglot et s'essuya les yeux d'une main tremblante avant de s'arrêter, victime d'un poing de côté. Il grimaça en se portant la main au flanc droit. Il n'avait jamais été sportif, préférant largement la vie sédentaire dans son laboratoire.

Soudain, quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras et Rodney émit un petit cri de peur avant de rencontrer le regard de John.

Il passa un moment à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver puis se rappela que John était entraîné pour être discret.

Rodney ne voulait pas être là, il ne voulait pas connaître l'humiliation de se voir repousser par John.

Il croisa les bras, prenant une attitude défensive puis attaqua.

-Ca ne va pas de m'effrayer comme ça ? Je suis sûr qu'à cause de toi, j'ai perdu des neurones essentiels pour le bien de l'humanité. Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux m'humilier encore plus c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parfaitement compris que…

Mais John l'interrompit.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Et je te signale que tu viens de m'interrompre.

Rodney savait qu'il faisait tout pour gagner du temps mais à vrai dire, il n'était pas pressé de se voir rejeter.

John poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Ce que ta nièce a dit ?

Rodney leva le menton.

-Qu'est-ce que Madison a dit ? C'est une enfant tu sais, elle dit beaucoup de choses.

-Que tu m'aimais ?

La voix était restreinte, comme si le policier se contenait.

Rodney prit une grande respiration puis plongea.

-Oui c'est vrai, je t'aime. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tout de suite, c'est Jeannie qui me l'a dit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'es pas attiré par moi. Tu viens de me le dire il y a à peine cinq minutes. Alors je ne te demande rien. Même pas ton amitié si tu ne peux supporter ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu peux partir tranquille, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

-Tu es un idiot, gronda John.

Rodney eut à peine le temps d'émettre une exclamation indignée que John venait de l'attirer à lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Il resta là un moment à écouter les battements désordonnés du cœur du policier avant que ce dernier ne le repousse gentiment. Rodney le regarda d'un air perplexe. Puis John posa les mains sur le visage de Rodney. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de voir que les yeux de son ami avaient des petites paillettes de vert avant que John ne l'embrasse.

Rodney resta un moment figé avant de répondre maladroitement au baiser.

Puis soudain, il se raidit, repoussa violemment John et le gifla.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Tu m'as embrassé pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je sais que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi alors m'embrasser comme ça pour me réconforter est cruel…

A sa grande horreur, les derniers mots furent dits dans un sanglot.

Il recula d'un pas.

-S'il te plaît John, va t'en. Je ne peux pas te faire face maintenant. Tu viens de me faire trop mal…

Le visage du capitaine se durcit et il croisa les bras, son visage prenant une expression déterminée.

-Non, je ne partirai pas.

Rodney explosa.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi. Tu n'es pas attiré par moi alors qu'est-ce qui te fait rester ? La pitié ? Ou alors tu veux te moquer de moi ?

-Ca suffit, John commençait lui aussi à s'énerver. Si je t'ai embrassé, ce n'est pas par pitié et certainement pas pour me moquer de toi.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et Rodney comprit alors que ce geste était synonyme pour le capitaine de nervosité.

-Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Le scientifique croisa à son tour les bras.

-Très drôle capitaine. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

-Mais bon sang, il ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que si j'ai dit ça c'est pour protéger mon cœur et notre amitié ?

Les derniers mots furent presque hurlés.

Il baissa les yeux et reprit d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Je t'aime Rodney mais tu m'as dit préférer les femmes alors qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Te dire que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi et que tu me rejettes ? Ou alors mentir, protéger mon cœur et par la même cette amitié qui est devenue tout pour moi ? Le choix était vite fait.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. John Sheppard, l'homme qu'il aimait, ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit qu'il était amoureux de lui. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait être si chanceux.

Son scepticisme dût se lire sur son visage car John s'approcha alors de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Meredith Rodney McKay. Crois-moi je t'en prie… Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie…

Le ton de la voix de John était suppliant.

Rodney leva la tête et croisa le regard rempli d'amour et de crainte de John.

Comprenant alors que John était vraiment sincère et l'aimait autant que lui pouvait l'aimer, le scientifique sourit et enlaça à son tour le capitaine.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés un moment, heureux d'être dans les bras de la personne aimée. Ils avaient l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de leur être enlevé et les deux hommes se sentirent d'un coup beaucoup plus légers.

Puis Rodney se détacha de John et baissa la tête en rougissant.

John le regarda d'un air interrogateur, refusant de céder à la panique. Le scientifique ne pouvait pas avoir déjà changé d'avis, non ?

-John, écoute, je dois te dire une chose.

Il avait l'air gêné.

-Je…Je…Tu vois, je suis déjà sorti avec quelques filles mais cela n'a jamais été plus loin et je…

John fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es vierge Rodney ?

Ce dernier rougit encore plus.

-Je…Je…Oui, je suis vierge. Je suis désolé.

Il avait toujours la tête baissée.

Pour toute réponse, John reprit alors ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif qui les laissèrent à bout de souffle.

-Rodney, ne sois pas désolé. Au contraire, je suis à la fois flatté que tu veuilles me faire ce cadeau et extrêmement heureux que personne ne t'ait jamais touché. Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement possessif tu vois.

Sa voix devint rauque.

-Et je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre les joies de l'amour.

Son ton était plus que suggestif et Rodney se sentit à nouveau rougir.

-Arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça, j'en ai marre d'être rouge, commença t'il à se plaindre.

Pour toute réponse, John sourit et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Je t'aime.

Rodney sourit à son tour.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et sans un mot de plus, parce qu'après tout les mots les plus importants avaient été dit, les deux hommes reprirent côte à côte le chemin de la maison de Jeannie, avec pour seul signe visible de leur amour leurs mains qui se frôlaient.

Cette dernière ne se faisait aucun souci quant à l'issue de la rencontre entre les deux hommes. Elle savait que cela allait bien se terminer et était déjà en train de penser aux futures accommodations à prévoir.

_Bon, puisque John fait maintenant partie de la famille, il faut qu'il reste un peu pour que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. Et il va certainement dormir avec Mer, il faut que je change les draps et que je lui prépare une serviette. Et est-ce que j'ai assez pour ce soir ? Hum, il faudrait mieux que j'appelle Kaleb pour lui demander de faire une ou deux courses. Et si je faisais un gâteau au chocolat pour célébrer la naissance de ce nouveau couple ? Et demain, je pourrais faire…_

Elle commença à chantonner.

En haut, Madison sourit.

Elle aimait voir les gens heureux autour d'elle.

La vie était belle.

C'était le paradis.


End file.
